Book 4: Air: Exodus
by VividDreamer624
Summary: Six years after the war, Azula returns to the Fire Nation palace with a scroll on her hip and a baby in her arms. How did she leave the asylum? What is she doing back? What is the scroll about? How did Azula become a mother? Chapter 13 Rewritten.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Hello everyone. I have been so nervous biting my nails about publishing this Fanfic, but I'm finally doing it. This particular story is Azula-centric. It will take place six years after the war and then go into the past. **

***The first draft you may have noticed there were some grammar issues. To be honest, I didn't want to psych myself out, so I posted without editing. This update includes some grammar touch ups. So without further ado I give you the story.***

**I do not own ATLA and thanks to co-writer Michael DiMartino I can write a fanfic based on his cliffhanger ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Prologue part 1**

* * *

><p>The wilderness had been cruel to the young woman and her six week old baby. Marauders took her an entire week off course. The resources she acquired were stolen by thieves. Exhaustion had pilfered her ability to sleep and taken a hold of her now blistered feet. Her hair had begun to unravel and wave in the heat. She held a restless baby in a sling under her cloak. She weakly nursed her child with what little nourishment her starving body produced. She tried to hush the cries of the now hungry infant, but to no avail. Her breathing was shallower with each step. Like a soldier, she carried on.<p>

* * *

><p>The smell of cedar and embers hung in the air; she had arrived at the Firelords palace. She was here; the plan had suddenly materialized the moment she set foot on the grounds. What would she say? How would she even begin to explain herself? The armed guards stood at the entrance. She drew a map in her mind of how to penetrate their forces. The palace hadn't changed much since she left. She knew every hidden entryway, for she made sure that it was built. The young woman wasn't looking to sneak in, but to be noticed. She stepped toward the gate, baby in tow. One of the strong guards stepped forward. "Madam, you cannot go in there unless you have business with the Firelord."<p>

She took a step back hair over her face. She nuzzled the baby's rosy cheeks and whispered sweet words in its ear; the baby cooed in response. She swaddled the baby in the blanket and handed it to the guard. She retreat a step back. The guard looked in pity at the small round amber eyes staring at him. The higher ranking officer moved forward on his mongoose-lizard staring down at the guard in disgust. He looked to the young woman shouting, "You can't leave your infant here!"

Within a flash, gold light surrounded the young woman. She turned quickly, gold embers emanating around her hands. The guards were amazed. They had never seen such firebending as this. The high guard shouted, "Get the infant to safety!" The guard holding the baby slipped away into a secret passage.

The guards as they have been trained to do stood their ground. They created a barrier of fire. She stepped back covering her face, all but a smile for the men to see. She created a gold tunnel of fire that ascended ahead, to protect her, as she ran up the stairs. With a wave of her hand, she manipulated the fire to burst open the large oak doors. "INTRUDER!" called out the High Guard.

She entered the palace. More guards and foot soldiers surrounded her. They began to waterbend, which shocked the young woman, but she was prepared with her mission heavy in her mind, she wasn't deterred. She pointed one hand out gathering the energy in her stomach; she followed the flow of energy out to the right arm. The waterbenders froze the young woman; they stood back patiently. The ice cracked as blue lightning burst through, irradiating over her body. The guards created frozen arrows meant to pin the woman. She ran through all of them blocking each would be pelt. Suddenly, a boulder emerged from the ground. Her legs nearly grazed it. As she flipped over the rocks, time slowed when she landed on the ground. Without warning, she was encased in a rock prison. The young woman's smile confused the guards. She balled up her fist creating fire, hitting the rock prison as it crumbled. Pillar after the pillar the earthbenders tried to use to stop this woman. She dodged each strike, until one pinned her from below to the ceiling. The young woman's clothes became tattered, scarring her belly. She hit the stone pillar repeatedly, but nothing came of it. She became enraged breathing blue fire at the earth-benders. The pillars sank back into the ground. She was almost at the throne room. All was injured but her spirit. She felt a sharp object hit her neck, then another hit her back; she arose with determination, but another hit her arm. She tried to fire-bend, but was doused with water. She had become weak; her legs shook as her limbs turned into rubber and gave way. She was awake but unable to move. The world was a blur. She felt two pairs of calloused hands drag her. She hadn't any idea where she was going.

* * *

><p>Firelord Zuko sat in the throne room with Firelady Mai holding their hands tightly, calmly breathing, holding a tiny gold bracelet; the fire in front of them growing stronger with each breath. Their concentration was broken when the curtain separating the throne chamber, tore open. The men hauled in a body of an almost lifeless woman. Zuko rose up from his seat to see the disturbance. The main guard, who was of Water Tribe stepped forward and spoke up quickly, "Your highness we caught this woman trying to sneak into your throne room. She gave us a healthy challenge Milord. What do you propose we do with her?"<p>

"I would like to see the face of the intruder." ordered Zuko.

They pulled back the woman's hair. Zuko collapsed backward in shock, nearly stepping into the meditation fire. The emotions within him violently stirred. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Azula?" He whispered.

The guards looked at the woman in disbelief, "The missing princess!" they exclaimed nearly dropping the weak Azula.

Zuko collected himself as best as he could, "Do you believe it was an assassination attempt? Did she bring any accomplices with her?"

"No, sir, we proposed that she came on her own accord. Primarily, for the reason of her traveling companion."

"Who did she bring with her?"

One of the smaller Earth Kingdom guards stepped forward. "I have been informed by The Imperial Guard that she… brought…an infant Milord.

"Azula is a mother?" he murmured. He couldn't believe his sister was here in the palace. What was more Azula was a mother. All of the questions of the where's and why's invaded his mind. However, he was concerned for his safety and that of his wife Mai. For now he would have his best guards looking after his sister. Mai, unexpectedly, pleaded with her husband to speak with Azula. She insisted that seeing Zuko could send her into a tailspin or cause her to have another mental breakdown. Zuko agreed and kissed his wife on the forehead. He knew better to tell Mai to be careful lest he get the '_I was independent before you_' speech. He didn't show it, but he was apprehensive about Mai seeing Azula's baby. He hoped that it wouldn't remind her of the one they lost not long ago. He had never seen his wife so quiet and out of touch. They have a silent agreement never to talk about their son's traumatic death.

* * *

><p>Mai's heart was beating fast. Why did she volunteer for this? Was she truly ready to face her former friend? She hated Azula with a passion. She hadn't seen her face since Boiling Rock. Mai couldn't believe her former friend imprisoned her. Perhaps Azula changed now that she is a mother. No, Mai thought, Azula was a manipulative, cold monster. Yet, Mai, for the life of her couldn't understand after all the bad crimes Azula committed, how did she get a baby? Maybe she stole it. She was so occupied in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was at Azula's bed chamber. Mai shook her head and exhaled deeply. The guards standing in front of her bowed as she put her hand on the knob. It was now or never.<p>

Azula was in the bed sleeping. Mai sighed with relief, good; she wouldn't have to talk to her. She stepped closer to the bassinet hearing the baby fuss. She uncovered the baby, who was sucking on her small fist. The infant's tear laden amber eyes were like Azula's, but that's where the similarities ended. Mai surmised this is what the father of the newborn looks like. The child wailed in discontent while its face turned red. For a moment, Mai questioned herself. Dare she hold this baby? Her motherly instincts couldn't take the agony of the baby's crying. She picked up the child cradling it in her warm arms. She held the baby's head gently. The baby smelled wonderful and was so soft and gentle. Mai's stomach began to turn. How could Azula give birth to such innocence and beauty? For now, Mai wanted to hold her niece or nephew close. She sat in a nearby chair and rocked it gently. The babes' tiny hand tugged at Mai's breast ravenously. She held the infants hand at a distance. The babe became dissatisfied and began kicking its small feet in a tantrum. Mai calmed the infant, patting its back. The newborn's tiny eyes widened at the new figure, who wasn't her mother. Mai had giggled a little at the gesture. It had been a while since Mai showed any emotion. She inadvertently found herself humming. Yes, this is what she wants for her future, though her heart ached at losing her son to illness. For a brief passage of time Mai was gratified.

Mai began to look at Azula. Her former friend wasn't the same. Worry lines had captured Azula's visage. The usual perfectionist had tangled long tresses. She was wearing earth kingdom tattered robes. The only thing of value was a necklace that looks to be water tribe, which she recognized to be a token of engagement. Her signature nails were much shorter. Could Mai entertain the idea that Azula had changed? Or was this life on the run? Just then, Azula stirred moaning. Whether Mai liked it or not her questions would be answered.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Hello Fanfic readers! Thank you so much for your reviews and as thanks I'm publishing two chapters. This chapter is going to reveal the father of Azula's child and the child's name. For all of those who are wondering in the future there will be a Zuko/Mai story revealing what happened to their son and other goodies that I don't want to spoil(teehee). Let chapter 2 begin!**

**I do not own ATLA but maybe if I keep writing I can work on Legend of Korra(okay that's a pipe dream)**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Prologue part 2**

* * *

><p>Azula's eyes were open, but were blurry from the sleeper darts injected into her earlier. She heard a humming of a lullaby as her baby cooed. Azula swore she saw her mother's face, "What man did you inject your venom into to get this baby?" said a hoarse voice.<p>

Azula snapped herself out of the illusion and realized it was Mai holding her child. Before she could even think, she flew into a rage, standing abruptly, "Get away from my child you—"

Her anger was quickly interrupted by a sharp pain in her head; clearly she got up too fast. "Easy there psycho, believe it or not my husband wants to help you."

"I don't need anyone's charity. I'm here for one purpose and then I'll leave."

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy? I don't care about you at all, but Zuko is concerned. He hasn't heard anything about you for three years and he's been worrying himself sick. All he ever cares about is you and that rag doll that used to be your father."

Azula didn't ask to be worried about or sought after: she just wanted to deliver a message. Azula searched through their checkered past in her mind and she saw right through Mai's words. Suddenly, she was transported back in time when Mai told her '_I love Zuko more than I fear you_'. Mai's words carried venomous envy and resentment. Like Azula had always done, she turned stoic and deflected Mai's statement, "Something in you has changed hasn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The way you look at my daughter longingly and singing, off-key might I add. You hate me because you don't have a ch—'

"If you know what's good for you, you had better not finish that statement!" said Mai threatening.

"I know your scheme: you can't have my daughter Mai!"

"I find that hard to believe that this child is yours. Don't women like you eat their young?"

"I'm taking my daughter and leaving!"

Despite the bravery in her voice, the attempt to rise from the bed lead to another fast and quick headache. The intense migraine caused her to squint. Her legs wobbled as she attempted to stand straight, but she fell to her knees. Mai, with all of her anger toward Azula, felt a strong pity. Mai moved the baby to its bassinet to help Azula onto her feet. Azula quickly pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" she hollered.

"Stubborn and prideful down to the end, fine, I'll leave you there," shrugged Mai.

She had enough of Azula this evening. Mai turned her attention toward the infant girl. Before Mai could take the baby from the bassinet, Azula, found within her, the strength of a raging dragon as if Agni himself inhabited her. She pushed Mai on the ground, who retaliated by delivering the same action more roughly. "Now there's the monster I know!"

Azula caterwauled and grabbed Mai and pinned her to the ground with her fist balled up. Mai grinned at Azula and fiddled with the dart in her sleeve. Suddenly, the Fire Nation guards entered the room surrounding the pair. Azula's eyes examined each one. She wasn't strong enough to fight all of them. The room was silenced when her daughter wailed once again. Mai took advantage of the distraction and shoved Azula across the room. The Royal guards crossed their spears in front of her, impeding any progress. Mai brushed herself off and advanced toward the bassinet once more wrapping the baby in a blanket, cradling her close. Azula with what little strength she had went to attack, but was held back by a myriad of guards. "Where are you taking my daughter? Bring her back!"

"She needs to be nursed and cared for, I'll see to it; as for you…well…enjoy the carpet."

"MAI…MAI!" Azula screamed with her last breath as she lay on the floor utterly defeated.

She couldn't stop Mai from taking her daughter. Silently, Azula knew Mai was right. Azula was in no condition to nurse. Azula in seeking her brother had forgotten that she needed help herself, though she would never ask. The Royal guards stood over Azula as she slowly pulled herself onto the bed.

Time had flown by quickly, since she left the safety and anonymity of the small earth village of Arun. She had presumed that she was a widow now. When she left, her husband Judel was too ill to make this journey. Her daughter Xiourong was all she had left in this world. Azula caressed her aching forehead. Her worst fears came flooding her mind. She caressed her chest, catching her breath. The door creaked sending the guards on alert. A young servant entered the chamber carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She ushered the guards from the room indicating a yellow flame badge. The men nodded and exited the room. The young woman sat by Azula's bedside, "Please eat, you will need your strength." the young servant said with comfort.

Azula being too fatigued to protest lifted herself up as much as she could. The young woman attended to her by putting a pillow behind her back. She nibbled on the biscuits and slowly sipped the tea, which made her think of her Uncle Iroh. She hadn't realized she missed the old man's wise ramblings. The young woman interrupted her reminiscing, "In a matter of days you will feel like yourself."

"I need to meet with the Firelord." insisted Azula.

"After the small outburst, I doubt it will be any time soon. At the present time, you must only think of getting well," replied the young woman with a smile.

Azula remained impatient. Her mission stood stubborn in her mind. For now she would consider her health for her daughter's sake. The young woman stroked Azula's hair, to pull back a hand full of knots and dead ends. "Your hair could use some brushing. A princess should be bathed in milk and honey and her hair should be washed with oil." The young woman clapped her hands. Twin chubby girls entered the room. "Uma, Zima please draw a bath for our guest."

"Yes Mistress," said the girls in unison before exiting.

It had been years since Azula had a royal bath. She hadn't acquired these luxuries since that fateful day of the coronation. It had seemed like yesterday. She lost control of the empire she thought was her birthright. She had been a military perfectionist ruling with power and fear. Things had changed so drastically since then. As Azula sat in the bath she felt relaxed like a child. They brushed her disheveled hair. With each caress of her strands they giggled uncontrollably. "She has such beautiful hair sister."

"Yes, she is beautiful herself Uma."

Azula became conscious of the fact that she had missed the old withered bags Lo and Li. Being around these girls was insufferable. The old Azula would have choked these young ladies for speaking about her beauty and banish them for their incessant chortling. As a farewell, she would follow up with a relentless assault about how poorly they both look. The new Azula didn't have the strength to object to the servants, who were pampering her.

After her bath and grooming, they gave her fresh burgundy garments and fashioned her hair with a small top knot and the rest was down. The perfectionist in her disliked the style. Being proficient in hairstyling, she undid the ties and brushed her hair gathering each strand upward. She affixed a red ribbon to make a whole top knot letting her bangs drop. She looked in the mirror and recollected that day six years ago, butchering her signature bangs, the hallucinations of her mother, and the final fight between her, Zuko and the water peasant. It all seemed surreal that she was back in the kingdom she vowed to leave. Her amber eyes welled up with tears. The young woman who attended to Azula previously, entered the room. "Good news princess! The Firelord has prepared a feast. You are the guest of honor."

_Honor?_ That word seemed strange to hear after she fought so long to gain its meaning. What was her brother planning to do? Would he execute her after the feast? Was her daughter safe? Too many questions came teeming through her head to keep track of. She brought herself to reality, taking one last look in the mirror making sure every fiber was in place. Azula turned to the young woman. "What's your name anyway?"

"Forgive me; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ursa."

"Is that some sort of joke?" snorted Azula.

"No, it is my name from birth."

"You will no longer have that name, change it!"

"I am aware that I share the same name of your m─"

"Never mention that woman's name in my presence!"

"If you would like, you can call me Lora."

"That will be satisfactory."

Azula was stricken with awareness; she was acting like a princess. She no longer had rights, but she couldn't help herself. It was the palace that made her this way. It was all a masquerade to conceal her fears of her daughter growing up without a mother, like she had. Azula was never one to apologize even when she was wrong. Instead she would cover her rudeness with changing the subject. "What's Mai done with my daughter? Is she still alive?"

"The infant is recovering well. She has the spirit of her mother. You will see her tonight after the feast."

Azula breathed a sigh of relief, at least if they were going to kill her tomorrow; she got to spend her last moments with Xiourong.

Lora escorted Azula to the dining room. Azula walked on the cherry carpet looking up at the walls and was instantly disappointed. Any semblance of her forefathers had been removed. The Fire Nation symbol was replaced with an orange and yellow flame that looked less menacing than the black one. They had reached the large rosewood doors that opened with a loud creak. Azula had her head down hands clasped in front. All attendants stood up. When she lifted her eyes up the shock overtook her.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**So Azula's husband is an OC who knew. The upcoming fanfics I'm submitting all came from a vivid dream thus my author name. My mother is amazed at how I come up with ideas mid-sleep and keep a notebook by my bed. I also forgot to mention Book 4: Air will be 3 parts, Exodus, Out of the Ashes, and Water and Fire is Air.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Prologue part 3**

* * *

><p>Azula held her composure when she saw everyone she hadn't laid eyes on since Sozin's comet, The Solar Eclipse and Boiling Rock. Azula examined each person in attendance. Ironically, Ty Lee was dressed in her Kyoshi warrior uniform only the makeup was absent. Toph, the blind earth mongrel, had grown taller and curvy with lean muscles. Katara, the water peasant, was in a cerulean traditional natural healer garb. Sokka had grown a soul patch and was fully clad in water tribe robes. The Avatar Aang was more of a shock; he had grown taller than Katara. Uncle Iroh was more brawny than chubby. Mai had become more like a lady, but not to be underestimated. Her brother Zuko's demeanor was that of a Firelord.<p>

The eyes of the guest scrutinized her. Zuko walked toward Azula, eyes fixed on her and signaled Aang to come with him. Azula didn't especially want the bald monk near; she almost killed him. Aang took hold of her hands and closed his eyes; tattoos glowing brightly. He nodded his head to Zuko in approval. Zuko took a harsh look at his sister and embraced her tightly, so much so that she felt her injured ribs. "Azula", he said with a welcoming tone, "I didn't know what happened to you."

Azula was taken aback by this man before her. Was he really Zuko? Not a hint of animosity or anger. In fact, the guest seemed suspiciously pleased to see her even Mai, who she fought not long ago. This was all happening too fast. Azula sat down slowly, watching the body language of the entire party to get a hint of what was going on.

All in attendance had discussed their lives and where they've been. Aang and Katara had talked of their wedding plans. The couple blushed when Ty Lee asked how soon they would make airbender babies. To everyone's surprise, Toph nonchalantly announced she was engaged to a nobleman, whom her parents betrothed her to. Sokka was training to be a water tribe soldier and strategist, though it was almost difficult to understand the young man with his mouth full. Ty Lee was in Capital City on temporary assignment to train the guardsman in chi blocking. Mai and Zuko are of course Firelord and Firelady. They talked of peace among nations and rebuilding cities that were destroyed. Lastly, Uncle Iroh had rambled on about his famous tea shop, "The Jasmine Dragon". Azula never knew how many types of tea existed until she had a conversation with him. Everyone was being so courteous. No one talked of the oppression and atrocities committed by her. This made Azula feel more uneasy. She felt like they were grooming her before putting her to death. Azula's paranoia resurfaced as she pushed away her meal and rose up from the table. "Do you all think I'm stupid!" she shouted, "This is how you plan my farewell, with light conversation and a meal!"

A hush came over the room. Katara wanting to keep peace approached Azula. "It's all right"

"Stay away from me! Have you all forgotten who I am and what I've done to all of you?"

"I told you this was a bad idea", whispered Toph to Sokka.

"I heard that earth mongrel!" barked Azula.

"Are you sure that was me? Or was it the voices in your head Crazula!" said Toph with a comeback.

Sokka gave Toph a fist pound and laughed, "Nice one!"

Azula gritted her teeth and banged on the table. "Listen I don't want all of this!" she yelled pointing at the feast, "I just need to speak with my brother before I get the death penalty!"

"Death penalty?" responded Zuko "Is that what you think? I would not have made provisions for you if I were going to kill you."

"You're the Firelord now. You can make any decision at the snap of your fingers and the nation will be happy to oblige."

"Azula—"

"Spare me any speeches about nobility, family or honor because the only family I have is my daughter Xiourong."

Uncle Iroh, realizing the intensity in his niece's demeanor, ushered everyone out of the room except for Azula and Zuko. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose sighing deeply. "This feast was done in your honor to welcome you home."

"I don't have a home here! Anyone will surely recognize me and have me killed. Do you want my blood on your hands?'

"Where are you getting these crazy accusations?"

"Throughout your whole life I've made sure you would fail at everything you do. Now you want to be generous toward me. What's your ulterior motive brother?"

"There is none. If you want to live your life on the run, fine. If you want stability for your child…my niece, I'll make sure you have it."

"Like you made sure I was committed to an insane asylum."

"That was different. You needed help then."

"And what kind of help do I need now dear brother?"

She almost seemed impossible to talk to. His sister was affected by the palace walls. She developed a hard shell that made her unreasonably obstinate. Zuko beheld Azula's eyes they weren't cold like before, but were fixed on anxiety. He had to stop talking to Azula like he was Firelord. The only way to turn this conversation around was to assume the role of big brother. "The Avatar saw something in you that had changed. You don't have to hide anymore."

Azula had interpreted that Zuko was calling her weak. She stood her ground; fingers faced toward him in a lightbending stance. "That's it! I challenge you to an Agni Kai! We're long overdue for a rematch!"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Then I'll have to match both eyes!" she hollered.

Azula went to lightbend but nothing happened. Zuko shook his head. "Toph was right this was a mistake."

"What did you do to my firebending?"

"They have been eclipsed by the darts injected in you. The effect is temporary."

Azula was losing her sanity once again. Why couldn't she calm down and finish her mission of giving Zuko the information? Azula's mind raced rampant with thoughts. She was fighting a peaceful and subdued man. The guards could have destroyed her at any time, she knows this now. Azula had planned all wrong. Just then, Azula found she was unable to speak. Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder. "My niece is evidence that you have loved someone. I will protect you. As Firelord, I promote peace and eradicate destruction, no matter what madman tries to rip you away from me."

Those words overwhelmed Azula. Despite all of the malicious acts she committed against her brother, he offered her a safe haven. Azula had learned one thing about her emotions that they were like wildfire; they would come fast and without warning. Her breath quickened into hyperventilation. Tears dropped from her eyes creating a small puddle.

"Azula are you okay?"

She looked at her brother as her breath quickened so violently, she held her chest. Zuko was in shock. He became flustered, unable to speak. He managed to call out, "KATARA!"

The waterbender burst through the room not being too far behind. Azula graduated to getting winded with her legs now shaking. Zuko held Azula firmly close under her arms. Katara had a pouch and water-bended its herbal contents. She pulled out a teacup pouring the mixture into it. "Here Zuko heat this up."

Zuko had done as she instructed. Katara had opened Azula's dress in the back and water bended the tea out of the cup. She put the cup in her side pouch and applied the herbal concoction on Azula's back. Azula's lungs felt warm and relaxed. Azula glanced at her brother's concerned face, as she was getting treated. Zuko had courage and strength that Azula could never master. Katara finished her treatment and Azula's breath had normalized. Azula with a trembling hand caressed her brother's face. Before she passed out she whispered, "Zuzu"


	4. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Good news: New chapter full of fun. Bad news: I have empty page syndrome (aka writer's block) so the next chapter is going to take a while. **

**Special shout out to bricksailor93 for the inspiration for this chapter. Another shout out to Fancy Pants Penguin Jiao-Jie for making me feel welcomed to the fanfic community and being the first to support me with constructive criticism. Please feel free to review.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Six years earlier…<em>**

She awoke feeling the warmth of the sun on her blushed cheeks. She lay on the sand, its grainy texture grazing against her skin. A breeze blew through her long hair. Azula surmised she overslept for next to her were embers of what was a camp fire. She stretched her arms yawning. Surveying the surroundings she thought, "How did I get to be on Ember Island?" she scoffed. This was the last place she wanted to be. Despite her morose she decided to bask in the beauty of the day. She got up from the sand and brushed herself off, when in front of her stood Lo and Li. Azula nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Welcome to Ember Island," said the twins.

"Didn't I banish you Li?" she said pointing at Lo.

"You banished her!" echoed the old ladies blaming the other.

Azula put up her hand and waved it off, "Never mind. Why am I on Ember Island? What's father up to?" demanded Azula.

"Ember Island is a magical place keep an open mind," said Lo.

"The beach has a way of smoothing even the most ragged edges," said Li stroking a rock.

Azula looked at the twins in confusion. Was this déjà vu? Azula shrugged her shoulders and walked to the beach house. She walked up the stairs while Lo and Li followed. When she reached the house she opened the door. It was vacant. The only life inside was a blue flame in the fireplace. Over the mantle was a picture of her family. Azula not being pleased slammed the door behind her. "We must leave this place at once! It's too depressing."

Lo and Li bowed to her and escorted her back to the beach. She felt more serene outside than she did inside the prison of the house. Lo and Li held red umbrellas over Azula as she walked the coastline. She noticed no one was on the entire island. What fun is a beach, if there were only two old ladies smelling of perfume and fire flakes? Azula shuddered at the thought. She glanced behind her where she had walked. The waves crashed against the sand fine foam. "Like waves pushing away footprints, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate," said Li.

"Ember Island reveals the true you."

Azula stood back staring at the elderly women. Now she knew she heard this before. However, Lo and Li were old; they always repeated themselves. Lo and Li clapped twice, snapped their fingers and disappeared into the shadows. Azula went to reach for them, but they were gone. The sky turned gray and cloudy. An elderly man stood over Azula wearing a traditional Fire Nation robe. Azula knew who this man was. "Avatar Roku? How interesting. Well, Zuzu is officially a man after all: I'm dead aren't I?"

"You are very much alive my child. You are in a deep dream state," said Roku.

"I'm just unconscious then. Won't my brother be surprised? Wait a minute, why are you in my dream? Aren't you more for that bald monk?"

"I am your mother's grandfather. I am your blood."

"I see now, you're going to me on some spiritual journey through my childhood to present. When I awake I will love my mother and be nice to Zuko and Uncle. Let me assure you that will never happen."

"This dream is not about change, but a source of reflection. It is now your decision to make. If you want to live, you must guide yourself through the gate of tribulation. If you wish to die, you must bathe in the lake of sorrows."

The latter was not an option for Azula, so she boldly asked, "How do I get to the gate?"

"You must go where it all began," he said pointing at the beach house on the hill.

"You mean if I go in that house, I'll wake up?"

"Yes"

Azula wasn't fond of the idea that the place she detested was her only was back to reality. A pain that she thought was dormant and cold rose to the surface. Azula thought of all the alternatives, but didn't have time to make this decision. Finally, a smile came over her face as she thought of spitting in her brothers damaged eye. "Let's get this over with!"

"Very well" Roku raised his hand creating a wave of fire that transported Azula to the entrance of the beach house. She looked at the door that seemed so intimidating and daunting. She placed her hand on the knob. Her hands shook violently as she turned it. She squinted and opened the door as it groaned. The inside was barren once again. She looked to the fireplace: this time the blue flame was bigger, engulfing the fireplace it was housed in. She looked inside its hypnotic light and was transported instantly to the shore of the beach.

The scene was a cool night. The midnight sky was clear with flickering blue stars. The pale moon shone brightly. The water was calm. Azula saw a sad figure looking out at the sea. Azula with hesitation walked close to the mysterious creature and saw a cloth face with patches for a nose and mouth and black thread for eyes. Azula became irritated, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Azula, why don't we play anymore?" spoke the creature.

Azula looked at the agony in the cloth face. For a brief moment, she almost felt pity for it. That feeling quickly passed. She kicked sand into its face. "For Agni's sake I'm not a child! I don't play with toys."

"Don't you remember? I taught you firebending. We were friends."

Azula had enough of this things sad state. She boldly stood in front of it and pushed it down. "I learned everything on my own. Besides, why would I want to be acquainted with you?" Azula said coldly.

The giant rag doll looked wide eyed as blue liquid seeped down its cloth cheeks. It began to whimper and groan. The doll remained on the ground and cried blue flames nearly incinerating everything around it. "She doesn't love me anymore!"

Azula looked around half-panicked at the wild flames coming from the doll, "Foolish thing you're going to burn yourself!"

Just then a tall wall of water ascended above Azula and the doll. Its congealed presence was humbling to the proud princess. She tried to run from the wave, but it crashed down onto her. She helplessly floundered in the vast ocean trying to reach for the surface. She gurgled, sputtered and coughed up the water that was threatening to drown her. In front of Azula was a bright light. Its current was pulling and tugging her. The waters rip tide was too strong. The white light with its brightness grew over her body.

She was instantly transported to the entrance of the Fire Nation palace. She gasped heavily, expelling the water in her lungs. She tried to rise to her feet except her robes were fully saturated. Azula wrung out her clothes creating puddles on the ground. She strengthened her legs and lifted herself off of the ground. Azula walked forward for a moment. Suddenly, a dark shadowy figure with red eyes blew fire at her. She dodged to the side nearly missing it. She went to firebend, but was unsuccessful. The shadow came closer with a fire whip slashing at her flesh. With sharp determination, she faced the ominous form head on. She leaped as it attacked her feet. She blocked the attempts to cut her face. The shadow stopped. Azula patiently waited for it to make a move. The shadow grinned widely and balled up its fist. The ground below Azula quaked and waved, turning soft. She sank centimeter by centimeter thrashing to be free. The shadowy figure came close to Azula's face, her eyes shrinking in fear. Suddenly, blue flames hit the figure. An older gentleman wearing ceremonial white burial robes entered, carrying a bowl. "G…Grandfather"

"My namesake, please drink with me."

He sat the bowl in front of her. It was filled with bubbling slime and a snake slithering inside of it. "No, I'll pass actually."

Azulon put a hand on Azula's shoulder, "I know it looks disgusting. I'll show you there is nothing to be afraid of."

Azulon drank the swill with enthusiasm. Azula nearly vomited at the sight of the jade slop gracing his grey whiskers. "See nothing to—"Azulon coughed harshly and begin to gag. He lost his footing falling face first onto the ground. Azula struggled to rush to his side, but her feet were still stuck. With one last fit of exertion, she freed herself. She was too late: he turned to ash. Azula sifted through the remains and pulled back blood. "No," she whispered.

A small stature wearing a black cloak entered, walking through Azulon's remains. "Get up!" commanded the voice.

Azula sneered at the shorter image. "What authority do you have to command me?"

It pulled back its hood, to reveal Azula as a little girl. "I am you."

Azula stood up, even more annoyed at her smaller self. "Come with me!" said little Azula.

With much hesitation, Azula followed her into the courtyard. This was the stage of her greatest failure. Multiples of Mai, Ty Lee and Ursa were chained to the grates, wearing all white gowns. The grates sprayed a mist upward, as they sobbed heavily. The water peasant sat on a throne made of ice, wearing Fire Nation royal robes. Her face paint was dark and menacing. She was holding a gold goblet adorned with topaz and sapphire. "Bow to your master!" bellowed the water tribe girl.

"No one rules me! I should have killed you peasant!" Azula yelled.

"Well," the waterbender poured black liquid out of a cup, which turned into ice and froze Azula up to her neck. Little Azula slapped her older self.

"And they say I haven't any manners. Speak the name of your royalty!"

"My father Ozai is the only one I serve!" Azula affirmed.

Little Azula punched her adolescent double. Azula spat blood from her mouth at the waterbender. Child Azula's eyes widened, "She's going to kill you!" she said in a sing-song manner.

"Show the vagrant how to respect authority!"

"With pleasure" cackled small Azula.

Little Azula climbed the ice block and whispered, "Prepare to be marked!"

Child Azula lifted her hands with blue flames surrounding her hands. Azula could only watch in horror. The flames branded her face with its powerful heat. Azula felt the melting of her flesh and heard the sizzling. She bit her lip. The agony was unbearable. Her flesh was burning even more. She screamed a blood curdling scream. The water tribe girl bent the ice in front of Azula. "Behold your true self!"

Azula looked up at her reflection. Her left eye was scarred like Zuko. "I'm not like him!" she shrieked.

"No, you're worse! You're a monster!" said the water tribe girl as she laughed maniacally.

Tall walls of water surrounded Azula and crashed in the courtyard. The black storm clouds floated over her head. A blue bolt of lightning hit her directly. Azula convulsed; her life felt like it was coming to an end. She gritted her teeth. Her world was cobalt and dimming. In an act of willpower, she smiled as the ice burst into shards. "I...WILL…LIVE!"

Azula's body turned into a large bolt of lightning. She shocked everything in her presence. Her breathing was labored after displaying so much power. Her world turned black.

In front of Azula was a white tunnel. Inside the tunnel were prison bars and a cold stone floor. Azula was frightened, knowing the environment she would wake up in. Azula stepped forward, shuffling her feet at first and paused. The world wouldn't be a dream she could control. Her failure would plague her mind. The soldiers and citizens, whom she scorned, would want retribution. She would have to face her father with disastrous results. Zuko is now Firelord. He would certainly not let her free. She would live just so she could die. She turned away tearing up. Azula didn't feel ready. She took a deep breath mustering up all the vigor she could. She prepared her mind for what was ahead. She walked inside the tunnel and disappeared into its light.

Azula has returned.


	5. Chapter 2

**Hello fanfiction readers! Thank you so much for your patience. I was ready to publish this fiction a while ago, but then Mother Nature planned a snow storm and then I lost the internet. Well it gave me some time to do some grammatical touch-ups and additions to this chapter and the previous ones.**

**This chapter was the hardest for me to write because it was so personal. **

**I would like to specially thank Passionworks for infusing my brain with new ideas, different perspectives and constructive criticism, in addition to honoring me by writing my fanfic as a writing exercise. To all of the readers who made me a favorite, made a story alert, or visited my page; thank you so much. **

**I promise the next upcoming chapters will be more upbeat so hang in there. Don't be intimidated by the word count.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>SWING CREAK SLAM.<p>

The door opens regurgitating a form rejected by society.

MARCH STOMP MARCH.

Guards walk the hall to keep law and order in the prison and within themselves. They are trying not to be consumed by the very madness that they protect.

DRIP DROP DRIP.

The pipes wear their sludge beard as the water trickles on the cold stone ground.

MOAN GROAN MOURNS.

Torch lights flicker against the hall. The cavernous sounds of the inmates reverberate. Bowls of crusted and molded grain greet them outside their doors.

"FIRE BURNS IT ALL…ASHES TO ASHES…CONSUME… COMBUST...BLACK EYES REMAIN," the man echoes his compulsion, as he laughs madly, trying to start a fire.

_BOOM…CLANG… BANG… CLANK. _

The man's head hits the door to sooth the voices inside his crowded mind.

SHRIEKS...SHOUT…SCREAM…CRY.

The woman writhes in agony to chase away the trauma that plagues her.

BLOOD…. DEATH… LIFE

Another casualty consumed by insanity, their flesh rotting in the cell, a maggot's feast.

There is hope for one of the fortunate few, who is released, deemed fit, worthy of another chance, breathing in fresh air for the first time. Their future is lit brightly. Their path is narrow, uphill, twist and turns. It is now the choice of the gods, whom this rehabilitated soul instills his faith in, to direct him to normalcy.

* * *

><p>Within one cell lays a small broken figure. The fringes of her mind began to unravel thread by thread, as she stirs on an unforgiving cot. Her muscles plead for sustenance. Her eyes are heavy from exhaustion. Her hair is cut just below her ear, turning off-black and brittle. Her throat and mouth are like rocks and sand. Her lips are pealing and chapped. The needles had punctured her arms bruising her sun deprived skin. Cuffs and heavy shackles made their red mark on her wrist. She has fresh bandages on her forearm. She wears an all-white gown that had been aged from the accumulation of dirt. Her once beautiful frame, has now been abducted by an emaciated, malnourished, monster.<p>

All the walls are slick, icy and solid. Her lungs exhaled heavily to awake to a nightmare. Her eyes danced around her surroundings. Her small trembling hand, attempted to lift up her body, but she was too weak. She panted hefty breaths. Metal bars indicate imprisonment. How did she come to be here?

It all came flooding back. Failure was the theme of her incarceration. The flashback came_," Mother she was there for my coronation, but stupid Zuzu along with that water peasant ruined it. Mother will never see me now_." She thought.

_"Father,"_ she continued_," You believed in me. Please forgive me. You have plans for me. You won't let me rot in here. Any day your men will come and get me. We can still conquer the earth. Please don't leave me. You're all I have."_

The sound of the steel door opening seemed distant. Azula squinted as a blurry figure came toward her. It gently touched her hair that was breaking. The soft hand sat her up and brought a glass of orange like liquid to her mouth. Azula drank slowly; her throat rejoiced at the hydration. She tried to mouth words, but the feminine hand hushed her and laid her on the pillow. Azula watch the figure leave. Azula smirked and turned over on her cot and pull the covers onto her. She closed her eyes tight. "Thank you Momma," she whispered.

* * *

><p>It would be weeks before Azula recovered. She was fully cognitive now and reprimanded herself for even thinking about her mother in a pleasant manner. Azula was grateful that she could barely speak lest she reveal any weaknesses. One thought did still linger in her mind; Father. She hoped he had another plan for her escape. Prison was not the place for a princess. The accommodations were less than stellar for even an elephant-rat. Azula finally found the strength to stand up. She was antsy and pacing the floor. She wanted out. Suddenly, the door to her cell swung open. Two towering armored males took hold of her wrist and slapped cuffs on. They pushed and shoved her along the barely lit halls. A creeping feeling shivered up her spine. Somehow, this place didn't seem right.<p>

The large men sat her in a chair and handcuffed her to the large titanium table. In front of her was an old man in glasses with parchment paper, pen and an inkwell. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Was this man apart of the law? Or was he a man sent by her father? "I am Dr. Jung Loa do you remember our previous sessions?"

'_Previous sessions_?' As far as Azula was concerned she never met this man in her life. "Do you know why you are here?" Azula scratched at the indentations on her wrist.

_Here_? The pieces began to come together. Her eyes stretched in realization, the unusual parchment paper, the doctor, the mentioning of previous session, the eerie feeling of madness. It was all obvious to her. She sat in utter astonishment.

"Do you know where you are?" Azula shook her head, yes. She was in the Crescent Island Sanitarium.

"Very good can you tell me your name?"

She could barely get a hold of herself. She managed to say her name quietly, "Azula"

"Good, Azula do you know how long you have been here?"

Was this man joking? She didn't want to answer any questions at the moment, when she had so many unanswered ones herself. She shrugged and guessed "Three months, I suppose."

"Hmm," said Dr. Jung Loa dipping into an inkwell.

"What are you writing!" barked Azula.

Dr. Jung Loa flinched at Azula's voice. Even at her weakest point she can sound intimidating. Her patience was wearing thin. The old man took off his spectacles and looked at her seriously. He went to speak, but interrupted himself. Azula knew then; all was not well. He breathed deeply and looked into Azula's eyes calmly. "You have had many breaks with reality. It seems the treatment is working well. However, there is some concern that you have no memory of being in this facility for fifteen months."

Azula didn't know why she felt an unexpected calmness overcome her. She and Dr. Jung Loa stared at each other as if it were a contest. Azula rose up from the table quietly. When Dr. Jung Loa looked Azula's chains loosened. "FIFTEEN MONTHS!" She roared.

Azula leaped over the desk and began choking Dr. Jung Loa. Azula was seething in anger. Her grip was getting tighter. She wanted this man to die. He struggled to remove her hands from his neck. He managed to push her away and yelled, "Guards!"

Two strong men came barging in the door. They grabbed Azula and held her down firmly. She struggled to get up, but was only hurting herself. Suddenly, she felt something sharp stab her flesh. She felt like her insides were boiling. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Azula awoke in her cell lying in a puddle of her own drool. She wiped her face with her palm. Azula couldn't believe she lost an entire year of her life. It was inconceivable that time had passed so quickly. The irony wasn't lost on Azula, when she realized that she was confined to the same cells, she sent traitors and war prisoners. Her feelings were beyond words. Her belly became warm and the base of her spine was hot. She stood firm breathing in deeply and thrust her hand out like an archer. Nothing became of this exercise. Azula began the same set again, followed with a very weak foot kick. Azula stumbled, wobbled and eventually fell to the ground. She banged her hands onto the granite floor as her knuckles cracked and bled. "Father will be here. I will have my revenge!" she declared.<p>

* * *

><p>Another two months had passed and it became obvious that her father wasn't coming to free her. He would never keep his little girl waiting for so long. Something must have happened. Azula was living her worst nightmare, she had no family, no allies; her enemies must have deemed her unworthy at this point, worst of all she couldn't firebend. She was an imperfect failure. Azula balled herself up in a corner rocking back and forth.<p>

The sun went down and the night air began to blow inside of the cell. A plate of food splattered on the granite tiles. Azula wouldn't dare humiliate herself, even though her stomach grumbled. She refused to eat food off the floor. Of what use was sustenance to someone who felt dead? She couldn't sleep. The sounds of the asylum were sending her berserk. Azula covered her ears in vain. She couldn't take this anymore! She succumbed to the environment and screeched out of frustration.

Without warning, the two guards entered. Azula looked up at them. They had locked the door tightly behind. "My, my how the mighty have fallen. It looks like the princess isn't eating Huang" he mocked.

"Well we can't very well let her starve Nianzu." With that statement, the taller guard gripped her arms tightly. Azula flayed her legs about trying to kick the men, but there armor was too strong or maybe she was too weak. Huang picked up the bowl of grain and mushed it into Azula's face. They laughed heartily. Azula wiped her face; this couldn't be happening now.

Huang then spat at Azula's feet, "This is how you repay us! We had a perfect life. All you had to do was win an Agni Kai to be Firelord, but you let that water peasant win! Now look at you Phoenix King Whore!" He gave her a firm slap across her face.

That was all Azula could stand. She wasn't going to let this imbecile get away insulting her and her father. Azula balled up fist while the sweat dripped down her forehead, like the tears from her eyes.

"Pathetic whore, now you weep! At least your father fought bravely before he was imprisoned. You are worthless."

Azula rose up from where she was sitting and went to attack. Out of nowhere, one of the men hit her in a trigger point on her back. She recognized that maneuver; it was chi blocking. She couldn't move her arms and growled in protest. Huang pulled her short hair close to his lips. "Guess who taught me that move?" he pushed her to the ground and laughed.

Her limbs felt useless as she tried to fight. Nianzu pressed his foot on her face. "No one will save you now. It was up to you to keep Sozin's dream alive of Fire Nation dominance. Should have known this job didn't belong to a child, especially a girl"

"May the tides of your failure, throw you overboard." With that last statement they exited.

The words of the guards echoed, as she lay still on the ground.

* * *

><p>She saw herself crowned Firelord celebrating her sixteenth birthday atop the throne. She would build an army of ruthless soldiers, who would tear apart the land. She held onto that thought as the heat within her belly began to stir. She tried to force flames from her hand once again, nothing. Azula felt crippled and helpless. She wasn't satisfied being a normal girl: the consummate perfectionist accepted nothing more or less. All Azula knew is that she couldn't stand being in this place. She was sane enough to know she didn't belong here. Azula needed answers about the missing year of her life and about her father. But who would so willingly divulge that information?<p>

Her thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by the two guards. Huang and Nianzu busted down the door. They bound her wrist while dragging her outside the room. She quickly passed the hall of taunting prisoners. She was taken to an empty room and forcibly sat in a chair and secured her chains.

Across the table was a man in royal scarlet robes with gold trim. The crown atop his head was a single crest yellow flame. His skin was smooth, with the exception of an old burn mark that stretched across the left side of his face. He had been carrying a confidence she never thought she would see in him. Her eyes fixed firmly on his expression. The flame of the torch was the only sound in the room. Zuko slid several documents to Azula. The cover page read, '_Diplomatic Immunity.'_ Azula didn't know what to do or say: this was truly shocking.

"When father banished and scarred me, I thought that it was the end of my life. Spending all that time at sea, assessing my friends and enemies gave me a new perspective. Now I realized I needed that to grow. It put me in line with my destiny to become Firelord. I fought many a people to give you this opportunity, but I believe it's what you deserve."

"I've arranged for you to live in a remote earth kingdom village. To ensure your protection I have a custodian, who is accustomed to dealing with refugees and war prisoners; her name is Ming-Na. She will in turn have you stay with a benefactor, who will teach life skills and because of your royal standing the benefactor will have two protection officers. It is now up to you to take these offers."

Azula looked at Zuko and grinned. "Well Zuzu that practical joke managed to cheer me up," her face then turned serious, "What you have so eloquently neglected to mention was why I can't remember an entire year of my life?"

"I'm sorry: I don't know the answer." he stated matter of fact.

"You still insist upon playing the role of the sentimentalist. Clearly you're insulting my intelligence. This is reparations for everything I've ever done to you. Congratulations, I'm a lowly imprisoned peasant with stubby nails and resembling Uncle. The only reason I can imagine you setting me free is so your hands won't be soiled with my crimson stain."

Zuko sat back in his chair unfazed by her comment. She wasn't expecting that gesture. "You and father think the same way. Is it so difficult for you to believe that I don't want anything from you? I only want you to live a better life. "

"How noble," She was becoming bored with his kindness and moved the subject to something that she knows would bother Zuko. "What happened to father? Did the Avatar kill him?"

"No, Aang took away his firebending. He now is imprisoned."

Azula was taken aback she never heard of abstracting someone's bending ability. It was clear: Zuko had laid all his plans out very carefully. Azula felt like a miniscule, unimportant bug on his shoulder. She tried for one last jab at Zuko's ego. She noticed the gold band on his finger. "I see you're married to Mai now. Your union will only be in turmoil. Mai will always be second so long as mother is still alive."

The veins in Zuko's right eye twitched. She had struck a nerve. He rose up from the table and turned his back toward her, hanging his head. "I will be in town for three months. The offer still stands."

Azula smirked at her brother finally adding, "Well played Zuzu."

Zuko signaled the guards to take her away. Azula put up a wall of cockiness, when actuality she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. The fate that her brother set up for her was worse than death. Zuko would have control over her, which was uncomfortable to say the least. What other choices did a disgraced princess have?

* * *

><p>For a moment, she wondered if it was foolish to refuse her brother. Was it better to be a refugee, where the freedom is the knowledge, that there is a chance you might be killed? Or should she stay within the confines and ironic safety of the cell? She drugged herself to the cot in the room and laid her head on the pillow. Tonight wasn't a good night to make this decision.<p>

* * *

><p>The maddening cries of the asylum did little to help her sleep. No matter how much she covered her ears; the noise just wouldn't go away. Azula was frustrated with all of this going on. Then, the metal door opened. A woman entered: she stretched wild eyes staring at Azula, "How did you get in here?" Azula queried.<p>

"You kill them all; my blood is on your hands!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Be a good little maniac and go back to your cell!"

The young woman took a makeshift blade made of glass and pointed it at Azula. "Blood on your hands!" she shouted.

"How did you get that thing?" said the now terrified Azula.

"BLOOD!" she screamed laughing crazily. The young woman took the blade to her neck. In front of Azula, she slowly began move to her left ear puncturing her throat. Azula ran to the woman trying to pry the blade from her. Despite the wrestling and coaxing; it was too late.

Azula became numb. It seemed fitting, out of all the suffering she caused under her command, she never shed blood. She sat on the floor, holding the woman, as the vein in her neck expelled its source of life. Azula's white gown was drenched in bodily fluid. Her mouth began to form words as she blankly stared in the distance

* * *

><p>The next few hours became a blur. All she remembers is the stiffness of the woman's flesh and the vacancy of the young woman eyes. Azula was immovable and withdrawn. There was only one choice. Tears came streaming down her face like small rivers. She hugged her knees. Only the rocking of her body soothed her.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two months and twenty-eight days since her brother offered her asylum. Azula was never fond of procrastination, yet a decision as big as this required a lot of food for thought. She examined every word he said, explored his body language, but she found no fault. She weighed what she had to lose or gain, the events that happened during her stay. She was floundering. She hadn't a plan and no one to turn to. What she couldn't figure out was why Zuko was helping her. At this point, she didn't care; she wanted to be free of this place. The longer she stayed, the more anxious she became. The daylight had peaked through her window with a feeling of beauty. She reached her hand outside the tiny top bar window as it kissed her hand. She balled up her fist and knew what she had to do. Azula never took unnecessary chances or gambles. Though she always relied on the advice of others, the final decisions solely belong to her. One of the newer guards looked in on her as if reading her mind. She requested audience with her brother. The man shook his head and opened the door. When she departed her cell, a heavy weight of uncertainty weighed on her shoulders and her lungs filled with anxiety. The door closed behind her with a resonating THUD.<p>

She breathed deeply: this was a new chapter in her life; her exodus.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fanfic readers. Congratulations you made it past the deep drama (gives high five). Zuko gave Azula diplomatic immunity: I didn't even see that coming and I wrote it.<strong>

**For my readers who may be confused; from the dream sequence onward takes place six years before Azula showed up with her baby at the Fire Nation palace. There will be more on Azula and her daughter in future stories. I want to get the back story out of the way first. Just bear with me. **

**I will be introducing my OC's and don't worry there will be romance and adventure.**

**On a side note: I've been working on relearning grammar; scriptwriting teaches you such bad habits. Let the story begin.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

><p>There was a foul stench of sea salt and garbage in the air. The crow-gulls gathered around the barge that Azula had been sent on under a guise. This was certainly not her ideal mode of transportation, but it was a price to pay for freedom. As she disembarked several sentry men in black surrounded her. An older woman approached Azula, her hair was black with strands of grey, and her eyes were a distinct hazel. She was carrying several documents and bags of clothing. She was a stern and stoic woman, who wasn't in the least bit enamored with Azula's presence negatively or positively. "I am Ming-Na your custodian. The village you will reside in is called Binjwen. You will be living under the assumed name, Rae Ng. Your parents were Chung and Fan. They were active in the Fire Nation resistance. Before they could reap the benefits of the newly anointed Firelord, they were killed by rebels."<p>

"Your benefactors name is Aura and the bodyguards she is assigned are Judel and Ping. You will have a comfortable life as long as you don't go beyond these borders. Is all of this understood?"

"Yes"

"Very well, follow me."

Two years ago Azula would overlook a landscape to see how she could conquer it, but now she had to dwell in place of little means. Azula never took time to look at the village. She wondered, how could these peasants be so happy? There were small children playing around the lake their parents giving them a watchful eye. Men carried heavy loads to each port. Passersby's greet each other. Vendors offered samples on the street, "Fresh bread!" cried a merchant, "Would you like a sample?" the man offered Azula.

All Azula could see was the dirt on the man's face and a dull looking grin. She turned her face away and kept on walking.

Azula had reached her living quarters and her things were set down by the tall burly men, who bowed exiting.

Ming Na scanned the house with her eyes and became miffed. She crossed her arms. "It seems your roommate is tardy I shall have a harsh discussion with her later!"

"It's a good thing I'm a firebender because it cold in here," said a disembodied voice.

Azula turned to see a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were the color of ginger and her hair was a chestnut brown. She wore a jade colored dress that draped her full-figured frame. Azula wasn't acquainted with many young ladies much less firebenders. Her former friends Mai and Ty Lee were so different from each other. Ty Lee was a carefree warrior, if there were such an oxymoron. Mai was Gothic and disciplined. Somehow this woman was different. She carried herself with confidence and the sort of freedom that Azula had never known. The young woman put her arm around Azula. "My name is Aura and I'm sure you met her," she gestured to Ming-Na while mock shivering.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Ming-Na scolded.

"Will you listen to her? Blah…blah…blah," she hand puppet Ming Na's speech.

"Aura, you must be responsible, lest we forget what happened to the last girl."

Aura's fingers lit up a fire on each finger looking completely disinterested. Ming-Na stared down Aura. "Oh you're impossible! This is your last chance. If you don't act properly I will have no choice but to report you!"

"That threat doesn't mean anything anymore, but if it pleases you I'll take good care of her."

"I'll report back within 90 days."

"Goodbye Mistress Ming-Na" Aura opened a fan and mockingly bowed. Ming Na glared at Aura harshly and exited. Aura grinned at the gesture and put down her fan. She put her arm around Azula. "Well it's you and me princess."

Aura pulled Azula to a nearby chair, who was displeased at this action. "Just what do you think you're doing?" protested Azula.

"Spirits, not you too; just relax I'm going to give you the girl treatment. Let's just start by taking this rag off your head."

"NO!" screamed Azula alarming herself. Aura shot her a concerned glance. Great, now she was embarrassed: Azula straightened up seriously and retorted, "My hair is shorter now. I don't want you to disturb its growth. You live in a peasants quarters, I doubt you would have the proper hairstyling materials."

"Don't worry princess I used to work for royalty: I have all I need. Besides, being a benefactor comes with its advantages. You wouldn't believe the amount of Fire Nation spices I receive."

"If you are wealthy, why do you insist upon living amongst the disadvantaged?"

Aura opened the draw of the nearby vanity taking out a brush and a bottle of oil. She took the rag off of Azula's head. "Redemption.", she began brushing Azula's short hair and continued, "And besides I'm Fire Nation I have to keep a low profile so I don't get killed by visitors." Aura applied a drop of oil.

Having her hair brushed by this woman seemed so relaxing yet degrading. She thought at least Aura would have some pride. Then again, who was really Azula but a banished princess living by an assumed name? "What stupid name did they give you?"

"Rae Ng"

"That actually isn't bad. When I'm done no one will recognize you."

"What was Ming-Na referring to about that girl?"

"She's exaggerating! The young woman I watched over before ran away and got married. If that's what you want to do in the future fine by me."

"I'm not interested!" protested Azula.

Aura just shrugged her shoulders. While brushing Azula's hair; Aura put two pearl clips on either side of Azula's hair giving her bangs that were entirely too long. Aura moved to the front of Azula's hair and grabbed the scissors. With one smooth motion Aura cut her bangs even in the front. Azula thanked Agni that Aura was quick cutting her hair, for it brought unbearable flashbacks. Aura grabbed a jar of fine powder and a makeup brush to which she began applying it to Azula's face. "What is all this for?"

"My goodness, you do act like a princess. Well to satisfy your line of questioning we're going out."

"Out?" she raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You thought we were going to stay in the house, how boring."

Azula got up abruptly she had thought of the reasons her brother sent her. No, he wouldn't send her there for prostitution. He was vague in the details. He probably thought it would be fitting for her, but dum-dum wasn't that clever or was he? Azula glared at Aura fuming and offended. "What are you grooming me for?"

Aura searched Azula's face for an explanation of her behavior. "You don't think─ no; I'm not that kind of woman. I'm just giving you a tour of the town."

Azula relaxed and sat back in the chair. She rubbed her head lightly. Aura stooped next to her looking at her with concern. "You really need a day out. Come on I have a green garment that would look great on you."

* * *

><p>Before Azula knew it, she was dressed like a young earth kingdom woman, how revolting. If Azula was being honest, she didn't want to be out among anyone, especially peasants. Azula began to follow Aura into a small seedy tavern. Wonderful, Azula thought, now she had to be around barbarians. True to form there were men laughing boisterously, glasses clanking and slurred speeches. As soon as Aura entered the room all eyes were on her. She brought the fan to her face and walked to the edge of the bar. Azula wondered how this woman commanded all of the attention. A short older man approached Aura licking his lips stroking his thick black stubble. "Looking for a good time Miss?"<p>

"I'm not interested." she said flatly.

"Perhaps your interest is more of a capital one," he said showing her gold coins.

Behind the small meager man was a tall fellow, who eclipsed him. He had black short hair, wearing earth kingdom soldier robes. The small man felt the tall figure breathing down his neck and he immediately shrunk back. The tall man wasn't the most attractive with his beady burgundy eyes and his large girth. Aura began to immediately hug this figure, which sickened Azula to no end. "Ping I've missed you so much!"

The next sight was horrifying as they were lost in each other's lips; buried in their own world. Azula wondered just how on earth these two got romantically involved. Aura sensing Azula's embarrassment turned her attention to her. "Sorry, my husband and I haven't seen each other in a while. Rae this is one of your guardians Ping."

"Yes I was informed: where is the other gentleman?" Azula spoke irritated.

"Behind you"

Azula turned around to see a tall muscularly lean man. He was wearing a green earth kingdom soldier uniform. His skin was that of cocoa butter. Azula looked to his eyes holding in her anger. Was her brother being funny? He couldn't possibly be serious. The man who was guarding her had blue eyes just like that arctic bumpkin. He did this on purpose. All of her nightmares are coming to light. She swore to herself that if she ever saw a pair of blue eyes; she would incinerate that person. There were two things wrong with this line of thinking: for one she couldn't firebend: secondly, his eyes at second glance, were sapphire like her flames; it was his only redeeming quality, although he did have raven black hair that was in a messy topknot, where a few strands graced his forehead. His full lips were perfectly sculpted, beckoning her to kiss them. On second thought, he wasn't that bad looking after all. _No_, she wouldn't lower herself to a water peasant: she wouldn't dare indulge her infatuation with her guardian. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Judel, I apologize for being late. Some cabbage merchant was ranting to me about his entire life. It's nice to meet you."

Azula refused to shake his hand and looked away in disdain. An awkward silence passed by. "Are we ready to go?" asked Aura.

"Lead the way" said Judel bowing.

As Aura and Ping walked ahead he leaned into Azula. "Beware young lady; for we might be abandoned by those two lovebirds."

Azula was annoyed and walked ten paces forward.

* * *

><p>As Aura promised she showed Azula the small village. There were orchids growing in the public garden. People from different backgrounds lived in this village water-benders and fire-benders alike. Woman, children, former rich, nobility; no was exempt. Here, Azula felt like a stranger almost as if what was happening wasn't real. Aura showed Azula around the marketplaces and where to get the best produce and baked goods.<p>

Azula felt uneasy as she walked through village. There was a fear surging through her body that she couldn't eradicate. As comforting and as serene as the surroundings were; she couldn't help but be paranoid that someone might recognize her. What would she do without fire-bending? It's how she identified herself.

* * *

><p>Aura escorted them to their last destination. The falls of Binjwen were breathtaking. Aura led them inside a cave behind the falls. Azula tried not to scream. First, a stupid peasant and now water; how many of her past wounds would be open? She wanted to leave, but Aura was too busy nuzzling with Ping. Azula felt herself about to be fed up, so she sat on a chair-shaped rock. She breathed warm air which was all she could manage from her bending. She was starting to feel some peace when she smelled the scent of amber and spices. Judel sat next to her. The waters sprayed against the opening of the cave creating a rainbow. The scenery did little to change Azula's mood. Even worse, Judel's blue eyes reflected in the cave. He took a deep breath rubbing his hands together. Finally he created a single red flame. Azula looked over to the man trying to hide her shock, but she let out a small gasp. "Don't get upset you're not the first person to give me that reaction. I'm a walking contradiction a firebender with water tribe features."<p>

"You're an abomination!"

"I've been called worse. It's okay though; I'm not ashamed of my heritage. It reminds me that peace is possible between opposing nations. Water and fire aren't all that different. They have the ability to bring life from the world or take it away. They can heal wounds or make them worse. They can be great beauty or terrible destruction."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" barked Azula.

"My apologies, was there something you want to talk about?"

_That does it_! Azula walked (more like stomped) to the other side of the cave. Judel followed close behind her. "In case you haven't noticed I'm your guardian. I'm afraid I can't let you out of my sight."

Azula scoffed and shot him a glare. Was this man truly serious? If she had to spend any more time around this man, she would swear when she got back her firebending, he would be the first burn victim. "You're in a bad mood. I know what will cheer you up. There is a market that has beautiful trinkets. How about I buy you something nice?"

"How pathetic, you barely know me and you're offering to buy me jewelry. That must be the aquatic feeble part of your brain speaking. In case you hadn't realized we of the Fire Nation are a very proud people. I had more riches on the fringes of my garments than any of the asinine baubles you offer. You are my guardian nothing more! I order you to desist in engaging in any conversation for the rest of the day!"

"As you wish"

"Get Aura and her obese mate! I want to go now!"

Judel stood their uncomfortably. Why was he still standing there? Of course, he was her guardian; he could never leave her alone unless she was somewhere safe. Azula rolled her eyes, huffed and led the way.

* * *

><p>That night Azula rested in what would now be her bed: it wasn't completely pedestrian for it was plush yet firm. It wouldn't matter however, whether she was in a cot or bed; she couldn't rest, for her mind was wrought and confused. What was she to do? She had become lower than she ever had imagined; she was a commoner. Aura walked into her room kneeling by her bedside. "How was your first day?"<p>

"I'm alive aren't I?" snapped Azula.

Aura ignored Azula's snappiness and leaned into her closely. "I know this place isn't your ideal. You have to make it your home for now. When I first arrived here it wasn't easy for me. I was forced to leave my home because of my father's actions. I gave my life up and I met and married the love of my life, Ping."

"Why did you marry that _thing_ anyway?" Azula spat.

"He saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life and has since been taking care of me. You can judge if you like. Perhaps one day you will understand there's more to life than power."

"Love is just another useless emotion."

"Never experienced that feeling?"

"I don't need love and I certainly don't need you asking me personal questions!"

"As you wish your highness," Aura mocked exiting the room.

Azula was all pretenses; she couldn't even begin to understand what love was. Chan, her boyfriend and only admirer, solely liked her because she was acting submissive. He became immediately disinterested, when she showed who she truly was. She grinned for a moment, thinking about the weak soldier's son, who wept uncontrollably after destroying his house. Upon further contemplation all of Azula's relationships with boys were one sided; she felt something profound and deep while the men were going after girls like Ty Lee.

Love, the word in itself seemed so foreign. All Azula knew was that she either could control men or intimidate them; there was no middle ground. The only love Azula wanted wasn't from a man, but her mother. She assumed that if love meant scolding and rejection she wanted no part of it. With that thought she rested for the night.

It was one heck of a day.


	7. Chapter 4

**I got my first bad review (blows horn, throws streamers and confetti) Thanks to Terra you made my day by calling my fiction the worse ever!(Squeals and jumps up and down.) I am officially an artist. Thanks for validating me.**

**Also I'm very happy to announce I have twenty reviews thanks to SerenaPotterSailorMoon.**

**I love reviews good, bad or indifferent so keep them coming!**

**With that out of the way the story continues.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Azula awoke up amongst unfamiliar surroundings. The nightstand was oak with green inlays. A bamboo carpet was under the bed. The scent of orchids and earth caressed her nose. She arose feeling groggy and disconnected. She hadn't rested well since being in that mental facility. She was haunted by the fact that she couldn't remember an entire year of her life. She got up from her bed almost stumbling. She saw the vanity mirror and beheld a thin, pallid, boyish waif. Azula walked closer and touched the image and shrank back. Bags had taken over her amber eyes. Her hair was brittle and breaking. Was this how she truly looked? This image was unacceptable to Azula. Any resemblance of the intimidating former princess was replaced by a person, who looked of petrified charred wood. If she was ever to firebend or defend herself, she needed to get healthy immediately.<p>

Azula's bathed herself and brushed her short locks. Reluctantly she got dressed in the unsightly green robes. It seemed ironic that they were similar to the Kyoshi warrior uniform. She instantly thought of three years ago conquering Ba Sing Se as the pride of her nation. She was a young woman with endless means and now who was she? Azula was now Rae Ng, daughter to two unimportant people, who's deaths she had to care about. This was only temporary she told herself as she glanced at the mirror posing in peasant clothes.

The inviting scent of cooked fish with soy sauce and jasmine rice carried her to the kitchen. Warm white tea steamed inside the kettle greeting her pallet. For a moment she pondered, where was Aura? At this point it didn't matter Aura couldn't have gone far. Unexpectedly, she heard an explosive sound that shook the ground. She smelled that familiar scent of flames. She walked to the front of the house and saw Judel and Aura sparring each other. They tossed fire balls at the other impeding would be strikes.

Aura tied her hair up with one hand as her flames circled around her in an elegant formation. She punched each flame ball at Judel, never hesitating. Azula hadn't seen a hint of weakness. Aura was certainly proficient.

Judel on the other hand was a bit timid. He could fight if he wanted to, but he was not fighting to his full potential. He bent the fire around him into a smooth stream like a waterbender. The flames surrounded his body creating a barrier; this was most certainly an impressive defensive maneuver: he was focused. Aura must have been the one training him in native techniques that he was greatly deficient in. Judel took a look and noticed Azula on the porch. Little did he know that this gave Aura enough time: Azula knew those set of steps like the back of her hand. She smiled at Judel, who only grinned back in response. This young man hadn't any idea what he was in for.

Judel turned around just in time to notice the streak of lightning coming his way. He pointed his fingers out; the lightning went into his body, traveled to his stomach and out of the other hand. The same technique she only knew her Uncle to perform. Perhaps there was more to this young man. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Judel shouted.

"You're not dead and besides your holding back and its pissing me off!"

Judel stood straight up and took in a deep breath of air. He moved his feet forward pacing them quickly toward Aura, who gave him a '_now that's more like it_' look. Aura launched herself forward and attempted to deliver a fireball kick, but he deflected it with his fist. He did a split and pushed himself up with his arms. He began a flare motion with his legs creating a relentless assault of fireballs.

Judel stopped his flares and stood up. "I'm just getting warmed up." Judel ran toward Aura ,who dodged as if predicting his move and used fire to boost her jumps. She did a somersault and kicked fire his way. Judel in one quick burst surrounded himself with fire and blew emerald flames from his mouth that counteracted with Aura's red flames turning to smoke. The tired parties looked at the other, their breathing labored as the smoke dissipated. Ping ran between the two of them. "That's enough!"

Aura placed a comforting hand on Ping's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Would you relax we're not going to kill each other: it was just practice."

"Please no more my love."

Aura kissed Ping more passionately and he carried her to the house. Judel shook his head at his comrades. Azula walked straight up to Judel, invading all personal space. "How is that you wield green flames?" she demanded.

"Good morning to you as well royalty."

"Don't you dare mock me: answer my question?"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk anymore seeing as how I am a lowly half-breed."

He had a point; nonetheless, if he could offer something of value to her getting back her firebending, she would manipulate the answer out of this man. She wasn't going to dare humble herself, but she would at least put on the best performance of her life. "Your right I…I'm sorry. I want to know how you wield green flames."

Judel's mocking features melted away and his blue eyes softened. Judel smiled at Azula sweetly. "I'll tell you over breakfast. I worked up an appetite."

Aura and Ping sat at the table feeding the other giggling. Azula sat at the table as she took a bite of the soft and flaky fish. It had the slight taste of seaweed and sesame oil. Azula had to pace herself, though part of her wanted to grab each morsel and shove it down her throat. The meals at the asylum were meager at best, this certainly was a treat. Judel took a bite of the fish dipping it into the broth and grinned at Azula. He slowly sipped white tea. Judel turned to her with and created a red flame in his palm. "When I was a boy I lived with my adoptive water tribe parents. The Fire Nation began to build factories that were oozing slime and waste into our local rivers. We were starving and hungry with no fish to eat or water to drink."

"I ventured out on my own and found a small reservoir. It seemed untouched but in the end I was poisoned and bedridden for weeks. They expelled all of the poison in my system, but it had seemed there was damage done to my lungs." He breathed deeply creating a green flame onto a lone candle. "The water I drank was copper base so whenever I use my breath of fire or dragon rage attacks it turns green."

Azula's shoulders sank; well that was disappointing, but she would keep this information for later. She did wonder though. "How did you learn to redirect lightning?"

"My adoptive father who's a waterbender taught me everything I know."

"Impossible! What does a waterbender know of fire?"

Judel shrugged. "My father was a scholar he studied all types of bending."

"You're desecrating the firebending art!" Azula got up and walked away.

This man was too much to bear. He was presenting so many challenges. She had a set of beliefs that water and fire could never get along: he was proof. There is nothing to glean from other nations: he mixed bending styles. You should never be attracted to a man of another ethnicity and especially one that was mixed: she was attracted so desperately. She just met this man not one day ago and already her feelings surged through her body. She was drawn to his intrigue and power. No, she would not go down this path. Foolish hormones, why must they vex the mind with such torture?

Aura walked up to Azula. "Are you OK?"

She honestly wished people would stop being concerned about her. "Yes"

"We're going to the market to pick up some supplies. Some fresh air will do you good."

This was so overwhelming; no, worse than overwhelming; it was downright frightening. She wanted to stay inside not venture outside where people can see her. "Listen; don't worry about anyone recognizing you, unless that person worked closely with you. Binjwen is a neutral zone. No one can touch it."

Well that didn't make her feel better, but she didn't feel worse. Azula had to relax. She found her strength, took a deep breath and went outside where both men were waiting. Aura tugged at Azula's arm. "You may want to work on your earth kingdom accent for when foreigners visit."

She ignored that last comment and walked off.

* * *

><p>They went from merchant to merchant collecting produce. Aura particularly gravitated toward the fabric. Azula walked a safe distance away lest she be followed. She was interested in the books and maps. She hoped at least should could glean something useful. She had to entertain herself somehow if this was going to be her life. She checked her side pouched realizing she hadn't enough. How embarrassing. "A beautiful girl like you doesn't need books," said a young man.<p>

He was a tall fellow wearing Fire Nation vest and pants. His skin was a bit tan from spending time outside. In a display of self-absorption, he flexed his muscles. "Excuse me?" she managed to say in a low voice.

"My father is an important Admiral, how about I show you around."

"No thanks"

The young man stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. He was too close for comfort. She knew this arrogant idiot anywhere. Her first kiss and boyfriend for 30 seconds Chan. That means, _oh no please not now_. "You look familiar."

"No, I'm from this village," she said in trying to emulate the best earth kingdom accent.

"I never forget a pretty face. Maybe you crashed one of my parties."

Azula did her best to hide her face. The more she hid herself, the more curious he became. "Hey wait a minute your ─"

"Darling!" called out a voice.

Judel rushed to her side and held her hand. "Sweetheart you ran off again. Poor dear she lost her memory in a bad accident."

"And you are?" questioned Chan.

"I'm Judel and this is my wife Rae Ng," _oh no he didn't_, "You're not ready to read books yet dearest, remember what the doctor said about your eyes, it's simply too soon.

If looks could kill Judel would be dead 100 times over. She found it best to play along; the dimwit Chan would believe anything. "Can't I just have a few books until I get better," she was a good liar; might as well sweeten the pot. Judel patted her hand and took out his money pouch giving the vendor the amount of coins for the books.

"That's enough excitement for one day come on my love." He held his arm and Azula laced her hand in Judel's. Chan stared at the couple in confusion and walked away. They kept up the charade for a few more feet until they were sure that he was gone. They released each others arms as if it was a disease. Aura and Ping couldn't resist but to lose themselves in a snickering fit. "They make a cute couple Ping, don't you think?"

"With him (her)!" they shouted pointing at the other.

If Azula and Judel agreed on one thing it was for sure that they didn't like the other. "I don't want anything to do with this amalgamated pretense of a firebender!"

"I saved your life and you still use racial slurs."

It became a shouting match, which was making Aura and Ping nervous that they would reveal their identities. Aura eventually broke up the couple. "Okay you two, neutral corners."

This was going to be "fun" being around these people, but she had no other choices. Aura at that point made the decision to go back to the house. This moment couldn't come soon enough for Azula. This day was overwhelming and eventful. She needed a break.

Azula immediately went to bed without saying a word. She relaxed under the sheets closing her eyes tight. She wanted to so badly forget about the whole day.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks went by and fortunately for Azula she wouldn't have to see Judel; he went away for a few weeks, to where, Azula didn't care as long as he was gone.<p>

The day began peaceful as any other. Azula took a warm bath. She sat down for breakfast which was boiled dumplings in a vegetable broth. Azula was impressed by how this young woman could cook a meal that would arouse the senses. Aura laid out the chopsticks. "Eat; you will need your strength. It will be a busy day."

Azula wasn't even going to begin to ask what this busy day entailed. Her mind was so preoccupied by her brother and why he wanted to set her free in this village. She thought at this very moment that she would be setting her father free and they would make a plan. Those words lingered in her mind what Zuko said, "_I've fought many people to give you this opportunity_" Who did he fight? It was obvious the council members and fire sages would have been adamant. Yet, he looked personally affected as if he fought with his new wife, her former friend, Mai. Quarreling on his honeymoon would have caused a rift. He didn't even mention Uncle fighting for her, meaning he made this choice on his own. Why would he risk every relationship just to set her free? He couldn't possibly care about her welfare. Aura looked at Azula's worried face. "You can eat it's not poisoned."

Azula sneered at Aura showing her disgust for the statement. Aura slapped her forehead. "That was an incredibly poor choice of words: I'm so sorry"

Azula went to speak and make some smart remark about how she spent too much time around the disadvantage, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her mind was too preoccupied by questions. She slowly ate her meal in silence, lest Aura worry or make stupid statements. When she was finished she pushed away her plate and placed her chopsticks on the table. As Azula got up Aura grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"My meal is complete: I am to obtain fresh air"

"Not without washing your dish."

"Pardon"

"Wash-your-dish," she said to Azula like she was speaking to a child.

"Wash─ are you insane I don't do that!"

"Well then I guess you will have to find another place to live, cook your own meals, survive out in the wilderness without allies or immunity. I'm sure you will find another village to live in─"

Aura's words were interrupted by Azula stomping off and carrying the dishes. She muttered to herself. Azula was not happy about lowering herself to the menial task. Azula walked outside and realized she didn't know how to use any of the equipment before her. Far too prideful to ask, she tried to figure it out. There was a bucket of water and an odd shape piece of wood with metal. A rag hung on the side. Azula touched the dish with disgust. She looked away while placing the dish in the buckets. She nearly gagged as the film touched her hands. She scrubbed the dish; the grime would not come off. She dipped the dishes in the water multiple times. Then Azula heard a crack. She pulled out the giant shards of what would have been a plate, "I will not be defeated by a piece of porcelain I will cleanse you!"

Aura from a safe distance giggled and decided to let Azula out of her misery. "Let me help you." Aura took a dish and the rag rubbing it in a circular motion. "See it's like the wrist action in the dragon maneuver, up and around."

Now Azula felt completely insulted she would not let anyone treat her like this. "Don't you dare dictate firbending to me I've mastered the element to lightning level. I'll conquer your '_dish washing_!'"

Aura shrugged it off and stood off to the side. Azula felt her fingertips become wrinkled and saturated. She looked at her reflection in the water and pounded at the image as it rippled. This had to be a dream and soon she was going to wake up and be right back in the palace. None of this was true. She couldn't help but realize who she was died two years ago and left this new weak form. Azula couldn't fathom that this was happening to her. Azula for the first time in her life had to become self-sufficient and back talking the person she was living with certainly wasn't going to help.

Azula wasn't one to apologize, instead she finished the dishes as efficiently as possible and dried herself off and got dressed in her earth kingdom robes. Aura was standing in the front yard and handed her a basket. "We're going to be visiting some of the people whom I help fund. Be on your best behavior no remarks or retorts go it!"

"I won't speak will that suffice?" Azula said coldly.

"Oh no talking even better" said Aura sarcastically clasped her hands.

Azula completely ignored the comeback and followed Aura down a lone dirt path.

* * *

><p>The first person Aura and Azula visited was an old man who often liked to flirt shamelessly with Aura. However, catching sight of Azula he forgot all about Aura. "Good morning Mister Chang we have baked fruit for you today."<p>

"Oh," he said squinting, his rosy cheeks blushed, "Who is your beautiful and ravishing friend?"

"Her name is Rae Mr. Chang."

"Rae, like sunshine would you like to be my wife?"

"I don't do wrinkles!"

Aura shot a quick look to Azula, who was unfazed by the action. "She's got sass I like it!"

Afraid of what Azula might say Aura chimed in, "Aww you're making me jealous."

The elderly man leaned in close to Aura smiling brightly. "No one can replace you. You're my first."

This was completely beneath Azula she was a princess having everyone cater to her every whim. Now here she was catering to a smelly old pervert. Azula couldn't take this anymore. "Don't we have other peasants to serve?"

Aura laughed off Azula's comment knowing it wasn't a joke. She patted Mr. Chang on the back as he gave her gold coins as a tip, which Aura refused. She just gave him a sweet smile waving as she went out the door. Aura turned her attention to Azula, who at this point was being rude and pompous. "I know this isn't your favorite thing to do, but could you at least try to be nice."

"Pleasantries are for the lower creatures."

Aura suddenly found herself nursing a headache. "Look I'm not asking you to be fake it's just that the people we visit have been through enough. They don't need your negative energy. I'll make a deal with you; if you carry the supplies, you can stay outside."

"A fair wager," said Azula snatching the baskets from Aura.

She walked a few paces and breathed a sigh of relief. Visiting these people deep down reminded her of the situation she was in. She didn't want to know how dire her straits were. She never wanted life like this.

With each door visited Azula stood outside try as she may to firebend but became aggravated. Instead, Azula drew circles and without knowing she made the Fire Nation emblem. She quickly erased the image. _Ugh _why couldn't she get her mind off of the place that brought her so much pain? What was Azula thinking leaving the mental facility? Maybe it was too soon to tackle on this responsibility and the mental games her mind played on her. She shook her head. her self-respect wouldn't leave room for shame; the strength of her ancestors' course through her veins. She could overcome this by relying on her martial arts skills, just not firebending. She knew for sure that she wouldn't go down without a fight. Aura approached her immediately snapping Azula out of her trance. "One last house and we are done for the day."

"Took you long enough," snorted Azula.

Aura rolled her eyes. They went down a short stretch of the road. Aura walked inside a small cottage. Azula stood outside arms crossed and indignant. She smelled the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh ginger. It was familiar a scent from childhood. She walked a short opposing distance, sitting on the ground, beginning to meditate. Azula heard the obnoxious whistling of a young boy. Azula opened her eyes to see the young man standing over her with fishing net. His innocent eyes stared at her. He gave her a curious look. Azula returned with a sneer. "Are you Fire Nation?" asked the boy.

She stood up towering over the boy. He had a milky complexion and jet black hair with sparkling gold eyes. He almost reminded her of─ no the likelihood is impossible.

"Can you firebend? Are with Aura? She can make neat circles when she firebends. I hope one day she teaches me. Hey, are you my teacher? She promised me I was going to get a teacher."

"Do you always overwhelm your guest with endless questions?"

"You're cranky!"

"You're young for age!"

"Wow, you sound like my mom!"

"If I were your mother, I would invest in a muzzle to silence all of your speech."

An older woman walked outside. "Han-Lien leave the young lady be. Bring the fish inside and wash up."

"Yes mother," said the boy exasperated.

Her ears immediately perked up. That voice of the woman. Azula froze in her place. The woman's footsteps got closer.

"I'm sorry but my son is very curious"

Azula shook her head in disbelief as a lump found itself lodged in Azula's throat. Azula turned around slowly. She hoped and prayed it was a hallucination. The woman gasped holding her hand over her mouth. "M…M…Mother?"


	8. Chapter 5

** Azula has a little brother WHAT! Again I didn't see that coming. I keep surprising myself. **

**Excerpts of Chapter 4, the Dream Chapter, are in here to explain Azula and Ursa's conflict. What did Ursa do to Azula? Guess correctly to get a mention in my author's note.**

**Duck and cover kiddies a lot of bombshells are going to be dropped**

**Now what everyone has been waiting for; Azula vs. Ursa**

**I do not own ATLA but I would have bought the movie rights so M. Night wouldn't have screwed up my vision (takes a deep breath). I do own my vivid dreams and OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

** Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Her world turned black. Her heart was beating rapidly. The sounds were a cavernous hall of echoes. <em>Give me wings Agni; let me fly to another destination<em>. The woman stepped closer, brushed aside her bangs and beheld the eyes. _No, I wish__ it __ to be a hallucination_. "Azula?" she heard her name from the woman's lips.

It was confirmed, the woman before her was her mother. Ursa circled her daughter caressing her soft cheeks crying, "My beautiful daughter"

Azula's world came into focus as rage took over her eyes. All reasoning escaped her mind. Out of all of the things that could be happening to her, Azula didn't need this. The emotions were too numerous to deal with at once. All Azula could do was react. "YOU!" shouted Azula pointing at Ursa.

Aura ran outside and went to Han-Lien's side, holding the confused and trembling boy. "Azula, please do not be angry!" urged Ursa.

Azula let out a primal scream and picked up buckets throwing them at Ursa, who ducked each one. Aura struggled to hold the young boy back as Ursa gave her the signal to not intervene. Azula set her eye on a broom, which she chose to jousts Ursa. Azula heaved the broom like a javelin as it hit the ground. Objects had lost their use so she charged toward her mother, reaching for skin she could puncture, but only ripped at Ursa's garments. The adrenaline surged in Azula, who finally grasped her mother's neck and wrapped her hands around her throat squeezing with force. Azula wanted her mother to suffer every breath and feel her life come to a climax. This was all the boy could take. He elbowed Aura and ran to Ursa's side. He wedged himself in between Azula and Ursa. "Leave my Mother alone!"

"Mother," Azula repeated. She looked to the boy and then to Ursa. She loosened her grip and fell to her knees. Disbelief set in and so did the realization that she had a little brother.

Ursa caught her breath and coughed up air. Silence. She looked to Azula with a heavy heart. "Aura can you please take Han-Lien? I need to be alone with Azula."

"She's going to kill you Mother: she's a monster!" he protested giving Azula a death glare.

"Hush boy! Do as I say!"

The boy looked at Azula in a stunned disposition and his mother's stern eyes. He finally conceded. Aura put her arm around Han-Lien and ushered him slowly away from the scene. "Come on little flame let's mess with the cabbage merchant and haggle a price." The boy shook his head and reluctantly left staring at his mother, whose side he wishes to be at.

Azula was on her own island of loss and hurt. She wasn't angry or tearful but stared in the distance. Ursa tried to hold Azula, but she snatched herself away. "How old is he?"

"Nine," Ursa said lowly.

She was pregnant at the time of her banishment. Azula couldn't dare ask who the father was; it was obvious the moment she looked in Han-Lien's eyes. Wouldn't Ozai be proud to have another boy? Her concerns lied elsewhere. How much did her brother withhold from her? "Does Zuko know about the boy?"

"Yes, but he just found out a month ago."

Her "dear son" was just in the dark as she was. "Does Father know?"

"No, he doesn't," she said solemnly.

Azula looked over to Ursa suddenly grabbing her throat again. They tumbled inside the house. Ursa struggled to free herself from Azula's grasp. Azula gritted her teeth crushing her mother's windpipe. Ursa placed her hands on Azula's and moved her to an embrace. Azula's mouth was fixed in a frown, but her eyes told the truth; this is what she wanted all along. Tears poured out of her eyes. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She hiccuped, shedding tears on her mother's chest. Azula tried to squirm, weakly, unsuccessfully. Deep down she wanted her mother to hold her close and tell her that she loved her. How could Azula trust Ursa after everything that happened? How could Azula want Ursa's love after her countless rejection? Azula didn't care she just wanted this moment to last. Ursa patted Azula on the back and moved her to a nearby stool. "I'm going to make us some tea."

Azula sat on the stool trying to grasp at the floating puzzle pieces of this mystery. It wasn't pleasant being on the receiving end of being lied to. She never understood the onslaught of reactions from her victims; now she knew with more clarity than ever imagined. Azula felt like a fool displaying all of these emotions.

Azula had taken a look at her mother. Ursa countenance was filled with exhaustion, unlike the woman she had so much hatred for. There were silver wisps that would glisten in the light and her once lustrous eyes began to dull. Azula felt as if she were looking into a mirror of the future. Ursa laid out teacups and put the herbal loose leafs in the bottom. She poured the water in a copper kettle and lit the fire on the simple terracotta stove. Ursa sauntered over to Azula, sitting on a nearby stool, freeing a deep breath and began to speak, with difficulty. "After you told me about Azulon's plot to have your father kill Zuko, I went to Ozai to interrogate further into the situation."

Azula recalled that day many a night; it was the first time her mother had truly raised her voice and then came the shock; her mother slapped her face:

"_How can you behave this way I didn't raise you like this! You are nothing but a bully, no worse; you are a cold, hateful, monster!" _

_Two sentences that made the outspoken young girls eyes pool with tears; she could only helplessly say, "Momma"_

_Her mother, who was proud of Zuko and smiled at his failure, calling him a fighter, proclaiming her love for the boy, was now a taciturn maternal, sickened by her daughter. She expected those words from her father, but her mother, never. _

"I walked in to our bedchamber and Ozai had the royal jade encrusted gold dagger. He was a man divided and angry. He felt insulted that his father would try to take away his son because he was more ambitious than his brother, your Uncle Iroh. For the first time he called Zuko 'my son'. Together we conspired to save Zuko and give your father the throne. It was our first honest moment. It was that night that Han-Lien was conceived. I had to leave immediately and took a servant girl with me. I had to shed all affiliation with the Fire Nation and left with the ship of refugees. I hadn't known I was pregnant until I arrived in Binjwen."

_Little Azula went to her room that night dejected and sobbing, burning everything she could get her little hands on. "I hate you momma I hope you die!" _

_The next morning her mother disappeared. Azula was happy now she had a parent in power that cared and now Zuko would be rejected. It would be the last time she cried._

"I've thought about you and your brother every day since I've arrived here. Han-Lien wants a real family and he's so angry. He has so many restrictions placed upon him. He's becoming rebellious and wants to firebend. Most of all, he wants to see his father so badly."

The tea kettle whistled putting Azula on high alert. Ursa got up from her seat and poured the water into two tea cups and placed them on a tray. As soon as Azula saw her mother coming forward, her heart raced. She recalled the vivid dream she had before waking up in the mental facility. With each stride her mother made toward her, she became tense.

_Step…_there was a shadowy figure trying to kill her.

_Step…_her grandfather entered carrying a bowl wearing his ceremonial white burial robes.

_Step…_he wanted her to drink the bubbling green slime with a snake slithering inside.

_Step…_Azulon drank it and he gagged and turned to ash. She couldn't save him because she was trapped.

_Step…_when she reached him, Azula sifted through the remains and pulled back blood. Why out of all times? Why would this moment, that small part of the dream be brought up now?

Azula couldn't fully process the significance however her hands trembled as if comprehending. She gripped at the fabric on her dress. She was trapped in a mirage of confusion. Azula's emotions were like a wave, one moment she would be anxious and the next she would get incensed. "Azula is something wrong?" Her mother stood over her offering her tea.

This time she couldn't tie up her emotions and put on a façade. Azula swatted away the tea cup, shattering pieces to the ground. She didn't trust her mother: she misplaced it once, this was the last time. "This is what you wanted me to do isn't it? You wanted me to cry and get upset. You get some enjoyment out of my suffering?"

"That's not true."

"This was your plan all along. Satisfied now your favorite is Firelord, your estranged husband is imprisoned, and his protege daughter a disgrace of the Fire Nation. Well played mother."

"My daughter I─"

"You're not happy to see your mistake: your problem child?"

"I have done all I can for you."

"Have you truly done what is within your power? Perhaps if the situations were reversed, you would become a cohort of Zuko and slay the evil Firelord Azula."

"Fine, Azula get it out of your system, go on; tell me how bad of a mother I am!"

"The only reason your sleep is disturbed is because you've abandoned your precious son. You never cared about me! I've come to accept that love and honor is a lie and only power and privilege gets you to the top."

"Yet here you are, under asylum."

"That was father's failure, not mine; he kept the family together."

"How does scarring and banishing his son represent family togetherness?"

"Always defending Zuko, he can never do wrong. He was out of line and needed to be taught respect."

Azula had been preparing this moment, rehearsed every word of what she would say to her hateful mother. It looked as if the woman had become defeated. It was high time she learned what true pain is. She would make her suffer not physically, but emotionally, where it hit her worse.

"You couldn't even say goodbye to me, but you have time for Zuko, the one and only true love of your life."

"I wanted so badly to say goodbye: I was too ashamed."

"Ashamed that I would send father or the guards to kill you, please I wasn't that wise. You must come up with a better defense mother."

Ursa's face turned to a white sheet. She stared at Azula. "Oh Agni, you don't remember!"

That statement took Azula completely off guard. "What did you do to me?"

"No…I…," Ursa took a deep breath and walked a few feet away, "I know you hate me, but I've always tried to nurture you and keep you from taking the wrong path."

"The subject is not closed!"

"I hadn't realized the impact of my leaving. I didn't know how much you needed me."

"There is no impact! I was fine without you and I'll go on being fine; as you recall I'm a cold hateful monster."

"If I could take back those words I swear I would. I'm sorry for hurting you truly and deeply. There are no excuses, but I love you Azula and my hope is that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. "

"It's too late to make amends Mother. I suggest you continue the practice of my childhood by pretending I don't exist."

"As you wish," Ursa said tearfully.

This was not Azula's ideal. The tension sliced through the air leaving a deafening silence. They sat on opposing sides of the room both unbending, uncompromising.

By the time Aura and Han-Lien arrived the friction had arisen to epic proportions. The boy looked to his mother and immediately hugged her. "Don't cry mom."

"What a kind and gentle boy," Ursa whispered to her son.

That statement was the final blow to Azula's ego. She felt herself crying again. No, she wouldn't succumb to tears. Aura took Azula's arm and ushered her outside, Han-lien not being too far behind rushed to Aura. "Are you mad at my mother? Will you come back?"

Aura rustled his hair, "Yes I'm angry with her, but that's grown up business and nothing can keep me from my little spark. Go inside with your mother okay."

The young man shook his head and hugged Aura tightly and ran inside.

Azula distanced herself from the scene and caterwauled as fire burst from her hands. Azula blinded by grief saw Aura as a nemesis pushing her against the tree. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

Aura, who was freshly versed in combat, reversed the gesture with Azula now being pinned to a tree. "Your mother lied to me! She swore on Han-Lien that you knew everything. None of this is my fault." The heavens opened up as the sky wept and the wrathful turbulent winds rocked the now saturated young women. Azula refused to take shelter and she ran in the direction of Aura's house. _Anywhere but here_, she prayed.

* * *

><p>Her muddy clothes lay heavy and sodden on the granite tile. Azula was reduced to an innocent form as she sat in the bath tub, the warm water surrounding her like a fetus in her mother's womb. Azula had run out of tears and breath, stripped of dignity, the bridge to her sanity was burnt. No one loved her. She was her father's puppet, Zuko's pet project and her mother's monster. She saw on the basin a pair of shears. She grabbed the sharp forged twin knives and brought it to her wrist. Dare she spill her own blood? With a trembling hand she bit down her lip and peeled the skin, squinting. She felt the throbbing vein. She puffed heavy warm air, making a small scratch. She threw the scissors as the metal slid across the floor. She sank into the bath, hands across her face. Tonight wasn't the night for suicide.<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello fanfic readers; turns out that this edition of Book 4 is going to be shorter than I thought. Exodus is going to be ending in four or five chapters. Don't fret because Zuko's story Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes will be coming out shortly. Impatient, read "The Talk" which is a sneak preview of Out of the Ashes.**

**Special thanks to The Great One1 for promoting my fic, Passionworks, who has helped me and whose fic you should read and review "Beautiful Dawn Revisited", To all of the reviewers, readers, visitors, thank you.**

**So did anyone guess what Ursa did to Azula that has her so angry? The truth comes out in this chapter and the person who guessed correctly will be mentioned at the end. **

**Judel returns and so does another fanfic challenge. Judel was adopted by a Water Tribe couple, however his biological mother is Water Tribe and his father is Fire Nation. One of his biological parents is cannon. Who is his cannon parent?**

**Okay enough shameless promotion, Let the story begin! **

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>She took a vow of silence. She didn't want to be bothered after the turmoil and somersaults her heart did. Her already restless mind was filled with more questions. There were only a few things she knew for sure: Han-Lien is her little brother; Ursa used her for a purpose, she didn't know what. Zuko didn't truly care about her; if he could rehabilitate Azula, he would get all assortments of accolades: what a risk for world peace. There was a glimmer of hope left for her father; she yearned for his appreciation of her loyalty to him. Nevertheless, there was no one she could truly trust: no one in fact cared either. She wouldn't speak to her benefactor Aura. There was no excuse on the planet for what happened with her and her to mother occur. She was at a true crossroads.<p>

As soon as Azula awoke she took a bath. It was the only soothing part of her day where her world was silent and settled. There wasn't going to be time for anymore weak emotions. Azula was a strong tower. It was time to start being the soldier she was trained to be.

She got dressed in her earth kingdom clothes; a light green pants and a beige lightweight shirt. She walked to the front of the house, but Aura stepped in front of her. "Azula I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. Ursa has been reprimanded for her behavior. Please talk to me I'm not your enemy. I'm here to protect you."

Azula wanted so badly to scream, rant and rave at Aura, but she wouldn't. If Aura was going to learn a lesson, she had to make sure not to speak. After all quiet was the worse punishment.

Aura was trying really hard to impress her for breakfast was overdone with rose petals. She was considering Aura an acquaintance but that stunt last night was all Azula needed. She was fine with this thought.

Azula took her plate and washed it out in the well sink. She picked up her the scrolls and books she acquired at the market that she coerced Judel to purchase and went outside.

Judel, she thought of the young man and wondered where he was; how he was doing. Come to think of it, he never formally said goodbye just gave a smile with his sapphire orbs and left. She had tried to forget about the man; nothing ever came of it. She finally conceded to her infatuation although gave it a boundary, presuming he did not reciprocate, so she stowed the feeling away.

Azula picked up a scroll of the Earth Kingdom, specifically of the village and the surrounding towns. She studied the land on the map and surveyed the land in front of her. She then picked up a scroll that was based on the Kyoshi form. Normally, she wouldn't lower herself, but she was not going to be defeated. Azula told herself that she had to adapt even if that meant learning foreign styles. She glanced at the pictures and mirrored the moves.

Each step had been so unfamiliar to her. Fire was element of passion, fluidity and extension of the human body. These sets were murder on the knees and ankles. Every step was a stomp: she had to remain steady and firm. She took two tree branches and fashioned them as fans moving forward sideways, almost like a spider-crab. She scuttled to the left using the fans as if it were the wind. She kicked forward and her foot sunk into a patch of mud. Frustrated she pulled her foot out as the shoe flew into the air and landed on her head. She grunted, took a deep breath and began the set of steps again. Everyday this was Azula's routine. She was fortunate to be a prodigy for she learned very quickly. Though as exciting as all of this was, her firebending was still nowhere to be found. She would not give up.

* * *

><p>It had officially been three months. Azula was engrossed in the Earth Kingdom map. She made sure to know any escape route in case they tried an ambush attack. She even looked around the land trying to find a way to strategize and set traps. Suddenly, a small pair of feet kicked up dust on her reading materials. Azula looked up seeing Ming-Na. Azula stood up meeting the elder woman's gaze. They stared at each other. "I trust everything is well," spoke Ming-Na.<p>

Azula wasn't in the mood for this lady so she took her things and proceeded inside, but paused when she saw Aura; the rock and the hard place, which was the lesser evil? Azula glared at both women and made her way to a nearby clearing. She was far away, but close enough to be within earshot. Aura was going to get severely punished. "Mistress Ming─"

"What happened?" the elder asked harshly.

"Listen I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain. People were reporting a disturbance; a young girl was seen assaulting a middle aged woman. Do you have any idea the danger you put this village in?"

"Ms. Ursa─"

"You should have known that Ursa would lie she is a mother, desperate for her family. All the years in exile has made her an accomplish liar. You were reckless. I have no choice, you will be reported to the authorities of Firelord Zuko and the princess must be removed from your custody immediately."

"You can't do that: you know I need this: I have to make this work. I─," Aura took a breath and composed herself, "I haven't seen my son since his birth and Ursa took advantage of that. I have also been Azula, alone forgotten and abandoned. That young lady needs protection, which I will surely provide. Any other person who has Azula is only looking out for their wealth and interest. The Firelord chose me and I will uphold my duty. So before you go and report me think about the life your putting in danger."

"Your past actions have shown that you have bad behavior."

"But−"

"Let me finish. I see no ill intent. I'm afraid there is no alternative. She is officially your responsibility."

"Thank you Mistress Ming-Na"

"Do not disappoint me."

Both women shook hands and left. Azula was disappointed she expected a fight; it was nothing more than a squabble. She felt passed around, like a bad behaving pet. She wouldn't let this bother her. After all, mistreatment is a part of her life. Azula was going to find a way to take advantage of the situation especially now that she discovered Aura is a mother. She stored Aura and Ming-Na's conversation in her memory; it would come in handy for later.

* * *

><p>The past six months created a chasm between the young ladies. Azula would do everything to push Aura's buttons, from keeping silent to disappearing for long lengths of time. Azula was surprised how long she could keep up not talking to Aura; nonetheless, it was starting to get boring. She continued this practice however.<p>

Azula had quickly mastered all the moves in the Kyoshi scroll and acquired some fans and metal to make her own weapons. She taught herself how to sow and fashioned herself battle under armor. Azula had been relieved to see that she had gained weight and the fullness was returning to her face. Her hair had grown past her ears. She let a hairdresser take care of her split ends. She bought hairpins and whittled them down, sharpening the edges to make darts.

Azula felt like she was on Ember Island; the anonymity was refreshing and dull all at the same time. She performed the task of washing dishes and going to the market for supplies. Gratefully, she never encountered her mother again. She had arrived at the house punctually this time, when she heard a hideous noise. It sounded like two saber-tooth moose lion mauling each other. Azula took a peek inside; much to her chagrin Aura and Ping were kissing and began to do other things she didn't want to talk about. Ping picked up Aura and carried her to a back room. Those two take firebending is passion too far. Then that scent hit her with its potency. She glanced more and saw Judel rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. She begun to examine her appearance; her clothes were unkempt from practicing: she was perspiring. She couldn't dare go inside. _Think Azula think._ She kept an extra pair of clothes outside; there was a bucket of clean water with a sponge and clean towel. _Good not much time. _With quick reflexes she simultaneously sponged, dried herself and put on an article of clothing. She applied the new cardamom oil she bought. She walked to the front of the house casually as Judel stepped forward and greeted her. "Hi Rae"

Rae, that accursed name she wishes he only knew her name. "As you imagine those two are having a "reunion" so we're going to have to eat out."

Azula completely ignored him. Just once she wanted him to say her name: no one could hear. She fastened the pearl clips to her hair and walked ahead of him folding her arms in a juvenile tantrum.

They arrived at the Blossom Inn, which was better than the seedy tavern she was first introduced to. For one the people were a little more civilized and certainly weren't eating with their hands. Judel had pulled out a seat for Azula, who wasn't sure how to take this behavior. She slowly, wearily sat. Judel sat in the chair in front of her. The candles were lit creating an ambiance of romance. Before them was a hot pot of tea and biscuits. "I've taken the liberty of ordering bifun noodle stew. Is that okay?"

Azula still being crossed hadn't said a word. "Tell you what tap once on the kettle for yes and twice for no." Judel joked.

_Now he's making a fool of me_. "You know I've been doing research on you. I heard you could wield blue flames and generate lightning. I was thinking it would be interesting to challenge you in battle."

He was good that almost got her. She would hold out longer and bite her tongue. "Did I tell you I met your Uncle?"

Azula paused, was this guy joking?

"I was in Ba Sing Se visiting my father. My mother and I visited the Jasmine Dragon expecting only tea. I knew him then by the name of Mushi. Your uncle was so gracious and full of advice. He's the reason why I became a guardian."

"I know men like you. You're always trying to be social to mask your insecurities. Your father was absent often, thus the lack of masculine influence. Being raised by water peasant's makes you soft. Why do you even bother engaging in conversation?"

"You're pretty good at that. Want to know what I think of you?"

"Go on, I'll indulge you."

"I think you're highly misunderstood; you're all façade; always trying to prove how powerful you are. You instill fear when you mean to assert respect. With the right direction you can become someone great."

Azula was in shock how is it that a perfect stranger understood her better than her own family? This man intrigued Azula in a way that made her feel at ease. Yet, her stubborn pride thought he was trying to call her weak. "You're not obligated to talk to me!"

"Sorry if I offended you; it was just an opinion."

"You're my guardian not an analyst."

"I apologize, I was out of line."

_Great_, Azula thought, how could she be mean with a perfect gentleman? What was wrong with her? How could she be entranced with someone she was sparsely acquainted with? There was something about Judel, was it his sapphire eyes; his messy black hair? No, she wouldn't fantasize. She would force herself to think of him as a protector at maximum; with strong arms and the right amount of chest hair. _Stop it Azula! You have to focus; he's probably betrothed anywa_y. "How is it that your wife doesn't mind you protecting other women?"

"I don't have a woman in my life; I wish I did though."

_He's single Azula now you have a chance: no, no you just met this man: wonderful, I'm talking to myself. Am I trying to go back to the mental facility?_

"Are you feeling well?"

"What authority do you have to judge me!" squawked Azula.

"Hey relax, it's a simple question."

Azula was feeling too many things at once. She was feeling happy and sick all at the same time. This was too much for her. Just then, a barmaid approached them with a tea kettle, the scent of vanilla wafted through the air. The feeling of anxiety surged through Azula once again. Never in her life had she felt such terror. She couldn't get ahold of herself. "Here is your favorite Judel vanilla and pomegranate desert tea," said the barmaid with a smile.

The realization hit Azula all at once, choking the life out of her: the dream made sense: It was clear, the memory came suddenly. Azula became claustrophobic and ran outside. She grasped a nearby tree and slid down on the base of it. She needed to get herself together. She couldn't hear anything, but the pounding of her heart. She felt something warm against her body. She looked into blue flame eyes. She didn't care about anything, but his embrace. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She couldn't form words, it was too difficult. "It's okay Azula. Tell me what's wrong?"

Her name rolled off his tongue so fluently. She was in a daze attempting, managing to speak. "She…used…me"

"Who used you?"

"She…didn't say goodbye."

"I don't understand."

She was only a child when the event happened. When she came to the realization of what was done she told her father. He said to never speak of the event. Yet, holding onto the family secret was such a burden it became toxic. No one should hate their mother, unless they have done the unforgivable. Azula pulled Judel's ear closer to her lips. Azula's tear-filled amber eyes glowed like the dusk sun; she flicked the mist away. Judel held her waist closer. She almost seemed to transform into a child. Quietly, she began to unravel the tale. "I tried to please her, but she didn't look in my direction; she said for me to give Grandfather his morning tea. Those were her last words.I disliked the man…I never wanted him dead. If I had known I would have never─"

"Your mother had you kill your grandfather!" Judel said at the shocking revelation,"What a terrible burden for a child to carry."

Azula's eyes met Judel's. They were so dangerously close to the others lips. "Poor dear you haven't a friend in the world."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not hurt by it anymore," said Azula rejecting the memory.

Judel laid a comforting hand to Azula's cheek."It's okay Azula I'm here and give my word that I will always be by your side."

Azula placed her hand on top of his and pulled it away. "Please, proclamations are only good to impress nobility."

"I propose a more honorable deed." Judel moved Azula back a little and unsheathed a gold dragon dagger. He pricked his finger and let blood drip on the knife and repeated the same action on Azula's finger. "This is a blood promise. I am indebted to you and you to me. If we break this vow it will be our blood."

Azula was in awe: how could one make such a lofty promise? She felt like someone truly cared. Perhaps she was overcome or it was the heat of the moment. The next she knew, her lips were touching his. Her body felt such ecstasy. His kiss was more than she imagine. His lips were like soft fire lilies. She recoiled when she saw the shock look on Judel's face. No, she miscalculated. Azula was dejected, _stupid why did you take that risk?_ Judel wouldn't say anything: Azula felt even more rejected. Before Azula could respond the earth beneath them quaked. Both of them stood up from their embrace, they would certainly discuss this later. A pair of rock gloved hands pinned Judel to the ground: the other pair pinned Azula in a kneeling position. She heard the steps of boots unable to see her opponent. "Well, well if it isn't the fledgling Princess!" _That voice was familiar._

"Leave her to me lieutenant Ruon-Jian." Azula crinkled her nose, she knew the next voice. "She's all your Chan."

"That's Captain Chan of the Phoenix battalion. My betrothed why are you sullying yourself with that water savage," he said stroking her cheek.

"My name is Rae Ng I've lived in this village peacefully."

"Nice try princess; fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me thrice−"

"Dude there's no thrice in the expression," Ruon-Jian whispered to Chan.

"I'm a visionary Ruon-Jian I go with my own flow. Now where was I? Fool me thrice…uh…great now I forgot."

This man was an buffoon: what did she see in him? "I've brought some Dai Li friends with me you should remember them."

A group of men stepped forward. She got a limited view, it was obvious though, and they were the men she had banished almost three years ago. "You see my father and your father want things back the way they were. So the next generation can continue Sozin's dream of Fire Nation dominance."

"What if I refuse?"

"Well, then we've been ordered by the Phoenix King to take you by force or kill you."

Azula's eyes widened. No, this was a trick her father would never make an order. She is his daughter, prodigy, general. She is his most trusted ally. "You are nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Do you honestly think my father would choose a well-groomed soldier over his blood?"

"Was that before or after you went crazy for cocoa flakes?"

"I am perfectly sane enough to know you two are being used and will be equally discarded, once fathers plan is over."

"Well it looks like I have no other choice; Dai Li could you please show the princess proof?"

One of the agents stepped forward placing a paper on the ground with the former Firelord Ozai's seal. Azula was in shock, there was no refuting what they said; she laughed. "I'm not any use to you. I'm mentally unstable and in poor health: entering into a marriage agreement is tactical suicide. Your military career will be over before it starts."

Chan kneeled down stroking Azula's face moving slowly downward."Your brother has failed to produce an heir. Once we join in matrimony we can make children the old fashion way or─"

Suddenly, a stream of blue fire hit Chan's feet. He moved back just in time to escape being only singed. Azula broke the stone shackles. That was enough. Azula wasn't going to be anyone's play thing and housewife. She looked back for Judel and he was gone. She hoped he had a plan. "Dai Li, take her down: I want her alive!" commanded Chan

The Dai Li rolled on the ground encasing them in earth. Sapphire flames licked around Azula's hands as she lit the darts in her sleeves, which she threw, each exploding on impact.

Judel arrived from a nearby tree and pounced on Chan and Ruon-Jian. Both men unsheathed their swords. They stood back and looked at the other. They attacked Judel relentlessly. Judel dodged the strikes and released ice shards from his sleeves. He kept up the assault until both men lunged forward. Judel waited patiently and breathed smoke in their faces. Both men dazed and confused ran a short distance from the scene expelling the fumes from their lungs.

Azula on the other hand battled fiercely. She obstructed the Dai Li agent's barrage of boulders with her fiery fist; when her flames abruptly transformed to an orange color and dimmed to smoke; _No not now. _Judel leaped by her side. They stood back to back. He used a gold barrier of fire to protect them. "We have to get out of here!"

"No, we stand and fight!"

"Will you put away your foolish Fire Nation pride: we are grossly outnumbered; we won't win!"

"What do you propose?"

"I'll create a diversion that will allow me to make one strong attack and then you will leave down the path behind us."

"No, it is my name and honor−"

"I will gladly defend your honor; when I give you the signal, you must retreat!"

Azula wasn't happy with this prospect, however, her firebending was erratic. They created a 360 attack: he thrust fire balls in every direction: Azula twirled throwing fire darts. Judel nudged Azula back giving her the signal to run. She didn't feel right about leaving. Something was boiling in the air and it was simmering with a vengeance. She looked to a nearby tree and saw a silver glint. She realized just what was occurring. There wasn't enough time she had to get back to the scene. She sprinted back to Judel in what seemed like slow motion. She pushed him to the ground as an arrow pierced her right side. The pain stung as her insides inflamed with excruciating pain; blood oozed soaking her shirt. As she lay on the ground gripping at her side she realized she forgot to put on her corset under armor. Her vision was a series of smeared blurs. "Azula!" Judel screamed.

"You idiot, I said don't kill her!" yelled Chan to the Yu Yan Archer.

Judel placed her body on nearby tree. "Forgive me I didn't protect you!" whispered Judel.

Azula's vision began to fade; she heard Judel grunting and felt an explosion. She saw a series of shadows topple over.

All that remained was the sound of her heart beating and her exhausted breaths. A pair of warm arms embraced her; Judel's blue flame eyes were the last thing she saw. All was peaceful even in the tumultuous situation. Then there was nothing but silence.

**Congratulation modman33 for guessing correctly you assessed the situation down to the very detail. YAY! Until next chapter keep reading, keep reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hello Fanfic readers I know it's been a while but my personal life has been a series of ups and downs. Glad to be back in the New Year. I was going to reveal Judel's cannon parent in this chapter, but as you can see from the word count, there's way too much going on, in fact I had to edit. So the challenge is still open.  
><strong>

**Judel's biological father is Fire Nation, who is his cannon parent? The person who guesses correctly receives a mention in my A/N.**

**Warning: Perspiration Advisory it's about to get steamy.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Her breath returned to her violently; she stretched open her eyes. She was surrounded by Judel, Aura and Ping with concerned faces. Azula attempted to sit up, but Aura held her back gently. "Don't move your severely injured. The healer will be here shortly."<p>

_Here? Where is here?_ "Where am I?"

"All will be explained later, just rest. Come Judel and Ping let's leave her."

"No," protested Judel, "I made a promise. I'll oversee her care."

"Alright my friend, but don't forget to rest yourself, this will be a long journey," said Ping.

Aura hugged Judel and exited with Ping. Azula weakly turned her face away. Seeing Judel was too painful. "That was some stunt you pulled back there. Why would you do something so foolish?"

"Your death is of no value to me, besides I was not going to leave on someone else's terms."

"You could have easily gone with Chan and start a coup to overthrow your brother. Why didn't you?"

"Chan is a weakling I wasn't going to marry him."

"Come on, the Azula I heard about could have easily double crossed Chan and taken the throne from Zuko. Why didn't you follow through? I think your changing."

Azula found the prognosis unsettling; she would rather be injured a hundred times over, but that wasn't all that was bothering her. Her father wanted her dead or alive to form a coup for his benefit, meaning she was to take the brunt of his enemies, while her father obtains all the praise; Ozai's loyalties lied with himself. "Trusting my father was a costly mistake."

"Like kissing me?"

Azula froze in place, crimson taking over her cheeks. She was rendered speechless. Judel smirked and climbed on top of her. He opened her mouth gently with his fingertips and kissed her deeply. She let out a small moan. "Admit it Azula you want me."

Azula turned her face away as his warm touch caressed her wound. "No…I"

"Say it Azula: say you want me."

Azula bit her lower lip, the sensations she felt in her body were making her crazy. She couldn't hold back anymore. He moved himself closer meeting his hips with hers; as they kissed the warmth irradiated over their bodies. Her blue breath met with his green. Her pain was quickly forgotten. She closed her eyes and caressed his soft locks undoing his top knot. The surge in her body made its way from her fingertips down to her toes. The blood rushing in her head made her dizzy with ecstasy. His lips left her and she searched with her heads for the imprint the phenomenon left on her. Azula opened her eyes and was met with golden orbs: her eyes shrunk in fear. "So my daughter lowers herself to water peasants."

Azula pushed her father away from her and stood up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"There is no reward in being his whore!"

"Don't you dare refer to me as that ! I swear I'll—"

"You'll what!" he glared.

Why did he have such crippling power over her? She said nothing and played the role of obedient daughter. Ozai rose from the bed and walked toward her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why live life on the run when you can have absolute power. Zuko has stolen the throne, take back your birthright."

"N…No" she said lowly.

Ozai grabbed her by her throat "What did you say insolent brat?"

"All bets were off the moment you treated me like Zuko."

He punched her in the face and threw on the ground. Azula skittered to the nearest wall. Ozai followed closely dragging her back to the middle of the room. He punched her once more with his fiery fist. "Take back your birthright!"

"NO!"

Ozai punched her in the stomach and threw her across the room. Her body had stiffened, she was unable to move. He picked her up like a bale of hay and kicked open the metal door. He held her high above the turbulent sea. Azula with all of her might clung to her father. He reared his arms back to hurl her, when suddenly; he turned into a pile of white feathers. Azula collapsed on the floor; in front of her stood the Avatar, tattoos aglow. He offered his hand. She slapped it away firmly. "Get away from me I shall never be your ally."

He offered his hand once more. "I said get away!" she swatted at him causing a stray bolt of lightning to hit him. She held the Avatars lifeless body in her arms. The heavens darkened and opened up. A tall wall of water stood up and made its way to crash down on her. The Avatar disappeared from her hold. There was nowhere to run. Azula screamed in horror. The tides crashed down on her, shaking her body left and right; she was drowning. "Azula," called out a voice.

"Save me…please," she mumbled.

"AZULA," called the voice louder.

* * *

><p>Azula awoke sweating heavily as if she were underwater. She felt someone holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth, and stroking her hair. She looked to see a very worried Judel. "You screamed so awfully."<p>

For a moment she wished for both of them to stay this way, but then she remembered his state of shock when she kissed him. He was only in this room as her guardian. She pushed him away. "Don't touch me, I'm fine."

"Good, you're feisty."

"Get out of my cabin! What are you trying to do?"

"We were worried about you. I checked to see if you were alright."

"Remove yourself from my cabin or I shall deliver upon you a pain worse than death."

"Is this how you treat your friends?"

"You are my guardian, bound to protect me, isn't that what the powers that be order you to do."

"Well princess it seems you have quickly forgotten. I made a blood promise with you. That trumps any government or monarchy. Whether you like it or not I'm indebted to you, even if you hate me and never want to see me again."

"If only I would receive such an honor, to never be acquainted with a man like you for all eternity."

"Then why did you save my life and kiss me?"

"I'm the insane princess remember, my actions are unpredictable. Now that I have my senses about me I would never be infatuated with a mixed pretense of a firebender."

Judel's face sank, he was hurt deeply by her words cut in two. _That was too far Azula if he was in love with you before he sure isn't now; might as well deliver the final blow. _"The only man my loyalties lie with is Ozai; no man will ever take his place."

Judel went to speak, but dejected he took a deep breath. "I'll concede to your request but know this; both of us spilled blood on the dagger. No matter what happens I'm always here."

Azula was amazed; he was a true man, honorable to a fault. Azula felt this strange feeling in her heart and in the pit of her stomach that made her despondent. Was this what remorse felt like? _No, impossible I regret nothing_. He stroked her cheek with his calloused hand and turned her face toward him. Those eyes, they were so hypnotic. He came close toward her lips when the metal door opened. Aura looked at the couple and slapped her forehead. "Oh Agni, I have the worse timing."

Azula pushed Judel onto the floor. "You're just in time, Judel was just leaving."

Judel with a bruised ego left the room. Aura patted his back in comfort as he exited. Aura pulled a nearby stool to Azula's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fi—, "she cringed at the pain in her right side; _just great, first weak emotions, now aching in my ribs_. She hated being here, but where was she? "The doctor will be returning shortly. That was a deep wound; the doctor had put you on strong pain killers. Honestly, if it weren't for Judel's dragon rage explosion technique you wouldn't be alive. We've been traveling on this ship for a week. These accommodations will have to do, until we find a suitable place to hide you."

Azula felt that disgusting emotion again; her stomach was causing a terrible commotion. Judel saved her life; the other realization came that she lost more time. Her head was spinning and she had to lie down to steady herself. Aura glanced at Azula as if she could see the gears turning in her head. "Your father Ozai wants you to restore his position as the Phoenix King and for you to usurp the current Firelord."

"It is advisable that we do as he says. We would be foolish to refuse his offer and I deserve to be Firelord."

"There are two problems with that princess, one, I serve Firelord Zuko, two, how can you trust Ozai?"

"My father has been the only one looking out for my well-being."

Aura shook her head. "I see now, this is my fault. I should have shared this story sooner, maybe you would have seen Ozai in a different light and we could have been at least friends. You and I princess share a history."

"All servants look alike."

Aura shushed Azula, who didn't take kindly to the action. Aura took a breath. "When I was fourteen my mother passed away and my father had to raise me. He was struggling financially and grieving, he couldn't make ends meet. Someone suggested that I could be an attendant to the Firelord. My father as much as it pained him, let me go. I was sent with a group of young girls, who found out we weren't going to the palace."

Despite the pain in Aura's voice, her eyes remained brave. "Instead we went to a brothel as prostitutes, under Ozai's command. Various men visited from political officials to royal ambassadors. One day I tried to escape, but Ozai got wind of it and he…"

Aura composed her quivering voice and looked to the ceiling as if her past had been in front of her. "He had men rape me and beat me bloody. He said I should count myself fortunate to be alive. He threatened that if I escaped again my father would be 'dealt with'"

"I found out I was pregnant and I gave birth to my son in that awful place. I quickly had to give him away. Being a benefactor allows me to take care of him even though I've haven't seen him since he was born.

"What does this tale have to do with me?"

"When I was sixteen, a young girl of five, was brought into the brothel with her father. I had to explain to that innocent girl that I could never leave or see my family. Her father told her that she should be grateful that she is royalty and to never be so weak as to cry, because she can't push herself through training. That poor little girl cried so badly telling her father, she wanted to go home. He forced her to stay for one night. I comforted that little girl and she is the reason I successfully escaped."

Azula remembered the event clear as day, but she couldn't believe she wouldn't; her father cares for her. It seems she was the last to finally understand who her father was. His betrayal hurt the worse. He was her only hope left. Azula felt like an orphan. Aura put a reassuring hand on top of hers. "When I first met you, you were angry, indignant and rude. Now that I know you well enough, you don't have to be like…him."

Azula turned herself over in the bed: she had enough of this conversation. Aura sensing the hostility, immediately changed the subject. "We're going to be stopping at a small port, it will give you time to get some fresh air. Rest well and heal." Aura stoked Azula's hair and left the room.

Azula didn't care about anything anymore, not even herself. Azula forced her eyes shut as tears gushed from her eyes, for what was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Azula was alone on the deck of the ship late at night. She thought about everything that had transpired over the last three years. Who was Azula? She didn't know. What happened in that fifteen months in the mental facility? Not a clue. Why did Zuko give her diplomatic immunity? He perhaps had a hidden agenda. Her reunion with her mother revealed that she has a little brother, named Han-Lien and her mother used her to kill her grandfather. Her father, last of all, didn't care if she is dead or alive. What bothered her the most, her firebending was erratic. Azula didn't like the prognosis; she was changing, into what was the scary part.<p>

* * *

><p>Water, all Azula could see was water. She didn't miss life at sea. She reminisced for a while. She remembers her father ordered her to capture her brother Zuko and her Uncle Iroh, the traitors. She rehearsed a lie that would lure Zuko to be imprisoned. Karma seemed to be her best friend lately. How could she not see through her father's betrayal? The answer, she didn't want to see it. What would she do now?<p>

* * *

><p>When Azula had begun to heal, she practiced her kata's on the steel boat, aiming at the air, but once again no fire. What fueled her firebending? No submission to Chan, her father's betrayal. <em> Yes that was it! Let it warm your belly.<em> She let out a grunt, still nothing. This was pointless. She could firebend perfectly fine until she felt helpless. She winced in pain, that scar, like her, was not ready.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks and still no sight of finding a suitable place to disembark. Judel had invited two other guardians from his sector Xing, who was a muscular fellow with crimson eyes that matched his uniform; he was stern and very serious. Then there was Hiro, who had long black hair and yellow-gold eyes. He was handsome and cracked a lot of jokes about everything: Judel was close to this fellow. Judel, Ping, Xing and Hiro were meeting often; probably some macho secret meetings of baring chest and flexing biceps. Upon the guardians arrival Judel's entire demeanor changed. His once happy personality was replaced with someone angry and sad. Something terrible must have happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Azula had been practicing her sets well into the night when she saw Judel staring at the stars. It seemed at night his eyes would glow so beautifully. She wanted to be by his side and hold him. <em>No he deserves to be alone for trying to fool me.<em> Hiro had approached Judel on the deck slapping him on the back. "How are you holding up my friend?"

Judel's eyes remained on the stars. Hiro pulled a scroll from his hip and handed it to Judel. "The master sends his condolences."

Judel opened the scroll and skimmed over it. Suddenly flames burned the scroll into nothing; ashes blew in the wind. Judel stomped off and Hiro looking concerned closely pursued. Azula from a safe distance watched when Judel came her way; his blue eyes fixed in anger: he brushed past her almost knocking her down. Hiro gave up following his friend and looked to Azula. "He's not himself; please forgive my friend."

"There's nothing to forgive: he's acting like a child."

"I see empathy is your strong point."

Azula let out a loud huff and walked away. Deep inside she was worried for Judel; she sensed that useless feeling again: she yelled at Aura about that vile word when she arrived in Binjwen. No matter, she allowed herself to pray that he would be alright.

* * *

><p>They had reached dry land in a small earth village of Arun. Judel, Ping, Xing and Hiro walked ahead of Azula and Aura, who both wore cloaks until they had reached a small house. Once again the quarters were slightly confining. Aura and Azula had the master bedroom and disrobed. Aura brought out some clothes and makeup from her baggage. Azula had gone to the washroom and splashed some water on her face. She had looked in the mirror for the first time in months. Her chest was fuller, her face was rounder; she was becoming a woman. Uncertainty took over her features; she had to leave the shack sooner or later. Aura combed Azula's hair with her hands. "Listen, I have to warn you, we have to meet our contacts at the Bamboo Inn and today is the Avatar Festival; they reenact what happened between your father and the Avatar."<p>

"Should that bother me?"

"Ozai is the epitome of self-serving megalomaniac, but he's still your father. I thought I would give you a heads up."

"Your sentiment is appreciated."

Aura pulled Azula to the small room and sat her in the chair; my how things seem to have not changed. Aura pulled out makeup. She laid out a luxurious dark emerald green dress on the bottom with embroidered gold cherry blossoms branches. On the top was a lighter green. Aura moved to the front of Azula and applied a pale face powder, then she moved to her cheeks adding a light pink, her eye shadow was avocado; she applied a small amount of blush. She fashioned her hair in an earth kingdom noble, top bun with baby's breath cascading on the right side. Aura took one last look circling around Azula, displaying a big cheesy grin; her smile almost reminded her of Ty Lee. Aura gave her the thumbs up. Azula winced at first before the mirror, hoping she wouldn't see a clown. When she opened her eyes fully, she glanced at the image before her. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she was a young woman and a beautiful one at that.

Aura and Azula had disembarked from the ship and to Azula's surprise she didn't see Judel. The man named Xing, approached her sternly as if he were a general preparing to speak with his soldier. "You there A─"

Aura sneered at him in the worse way, covering his mouth and whispering harshly, "Her name is Alana."

Xing smacked her hand away and focused his attention on Azula. "Judel will no longer be your guardian. You will report to me from now on."

Azula was taken aback, for starters she didn't like this man Xing at all, she wanted to see Judel again to…she didn't even know why, but she couldn't stand being away from him. "Has my guardian forfeited his position?"

"That is none of your concern, I will escort you through the city to the Bamboo Inn and that is final!"

Azula went to speak except he cut her off with a dismissive hand and pointed in the direction they were going. Azula was so annoyed, she wished she could breathe fire at this man, reluctantly; she followed Xing.

* * *

><p>There were paper lanterns adorning every post. The children laughed, giggling, holding sparklers, some wearing mask while others cried for candy. The sounds of the brawny earthbenders sparing each other in games could be heard from miles away. Lines of patrons waited to ride the ostrich-horses, who seemed less than happy to oblige. A man was dressed in a Phoenix costume cawing. There were storytellers in one booth, performing a shameful moment for the Fire Nation, with puppets. Azula paid careful attention to this scene breaking away from Xing. "I am Ozai Phoenix King this village is full of turncoats, who will be destroyed," shouted the puppeteer, "I will turn this city into ash!"<p>

Cardboard flames collided with the cityscape as the audience of children jeered. A puppet of a villager come onto the scene, "You will reap what you sow," cried the voice.

Just then the Avatar puppet flew onto the scene in his nomad uniform wearing an orange cape with the letter "A" on his chest. The crowd cheered loudly. "For your bad deeds, I the Avatar, will spare your life and take away your powers so you can never hurt anyone again."

The puppeteer made whooshing sounds as the puppet Ozai shook and trembled, "No!" screamed puppet Ozai, who was imprisoned in cardboard.

"Hooray!" the children applauded.

The puppet Avatar was now on the scene. "Remember children, evil never wins!" said the puppet Avatar as he flew away. The crowd roared clapping their hands.

Azula thought this portrayal of what happened was absurd; her father would never be beaten so easily: he didn't just destroy traitors arbitrarily; he needed to cleanse the earth of those who would not keep his command. Azula caught herself. Aura was right, she was loyal to her father even though she knew he didn't take an interest of her life or death. What he was doing didn't make any sense. She would gamble her life on the thought that her father had an ulterior motive. Azula caught herself again. Her life was changing each moment yet she enjoyed the anonymity of being a stranger. She never had such clarity and peace of mind. She was forming a relationship with Aura, even the bloat Ping was agreeable lastly, Judel, how could she forget about his sapphire eyes and messy topknot. His soft lips produced such words of comfort. His smile made her feel alive. Azula couldn't deny it any longer she was fond of Judel, she had to make amends and tell him that she was wrong. Azula smiled to herself fanning her face. "Lost in your thought?" said Judel causing Azula to jump back.

"Xing is supposed to be watching you, apparently you can't follow orders. We have to go to the Bamboo Inn to meet the others unless you want to get lost again."

He was speaking so abrasively. Azula was angry and walked several feet away. Judel immediately rushed by her side, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Azula snatched herself away. "I refuse to be seen with the likes of you!"

Judel groaned and threw his hands in the air and walked away agitated. "What is your problem?"

Judel glared at Azula and continued on his path without a word. Azula shadowed him down to a wooded area. Judel lit a nearby tree on fire, watching it burn. "Stay back!" Judel warned.

"What kind of guardian abandons the person their supposed to be protecting?" barked Azula.

"I'm not your guardian, leave me alone!"

Judel's demeanor tensed up even more. His now beautiful eyes were fixed in angst. The small flame on the tree now nearly engulfed it. Azula had never seen him like this: she stepped closer. "Judel," she said gently from a safe distance, "Something isn't right about your behavior."

Judel let out a laugh that alarmed Azula. "Now you care about my feelings."

"Stop whining like a child. Discard your pathetic empathy. You're a guardian not a worm!"

Judel turned toward her, the fire behind him growing. He stretched out his hand next to the tree absorbing the flames. He sneered at her with such malice; Azula was sure she would burn to cinders. Azula stepped forward confidently grinning. "You want to start a fight princess, I'll be happy to oblige you."

_Finally_, Azula thought now things were getting exciting. Judel took his stance, his hands blazed a bright orange. Azula smirked, waiting for him to make a move. Judel created a smokescreen and stepped backwards. Azula appeared behind him delivering a blow to the back of his head. He stumbled forward, holding his head, squinting in pain. She dealt another blow propelling him forward. He fell to the ground. Azula walked close to him as he struggled to get up. "That's all you can do? You're weaker than I thought."

With that statement, he blew smoke in her eyes. She groaned in pain. He lit surrounding trees on fire. Azula wiped her eyes trying to use her water skin, but was knocked to the ground. Azula took the chopsticks out of her hair and stabbed him. Judel though he bled grabbed her by the dress. She tried to push Judel, but he was too strong. He released her and threw her down, "Not even worth it," he mumbled walking away.

Her hair smelled of burnt wood: her makeup was a smudged flesh tone and pink. Now Azula had had it, he attacks her, which was bad enough, but now he declared that she wasn't worth the fight. She was insulted. Azula rose from the ground. Judel was nursing a superficial cut; he felt a waft of guilt, he sighed heavily turning to Azula, who was now standing up straight like a warrior ready for battle. "I am Azula crowned princess of the Fire Nation: how dare you question my value?"

Judel rubbed the back of his head, before he could form an apology, Azula rushed toward him. He prepared to face Azula head on when she defied gravity running sideways on the trees. He sprinted in the opposite direction absorbing the fire from the trees once again, creating a diversion. She wasn't going to fall for the same stunt, she paused, _patience_. From the top of the branch she spotted him trying to sneak by. She threw her fan as it cut into the trunk with its razor sharp edge; Azula from behind, kicked Judel in his ribs. She mushed his face into the ground with her foot. "I don't even have my firebending and I can defeat you!" Azula mocked.

Azula was surprised when Judel hoisted himself up causing her to fall back. She got up ready to clash, only to have him pin her to the tree with his forearm. They both breathed deeply staring at each other, their bodies unable to bare the ecstasy mounting within. Judel grabbed Azula by her waist and kissed her deeply. Azula pulled her face back and stared at Judel's ragged appearance, he was primal, and his blue eyes sparkled in the full moon. She drew him in close caressing her lips with his. It was a kiss different than the one she experienced with Chan; it was a wanton, passionate, uncontrollable force that couldn't be denied. She was unsure of how her body knew what to do, however her instincts led her to undo the ties of his jacket. He kissed Azula's neck as she let out a moan, the electrical sensations pulsing through her body. His touch was warm and soft. Azula's hand clenched the bark as the wood crumbled in her hand. Judel brought her closer as their knees began to weaken, they crumpled to the ground. He pinned Azula's arms above her head and licked circles around her ears and neck. "Azula," he expressed lovingly.

Azula felt Judel's bare chest, he smelled of amber and hickory. She wrapped her arms around his back as he cupped her breast with his strong hands simultaneously kissing her neck. That's when she felt warmth on her fingertips. Judel lifted himself off of Azula. She was confused at the wide smile on his face. She regarded a single blue flame in her palm. "Your firebending is back,"

"And you're the source," Azula said while seductively kissing Judel. She gazed in his sapphire eyes and rubbed his cheek, "Judel I..I care deeply for you what I mean to say is…" Azula played with the satin fabric of Judel's jacket.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his lips, "I love you," he said boldly.

The words surprised Azula; he shared her feelings, "As do I." Azula placed his hand on her chest, "Judel we don't have to go to the Inn tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to stay here with you, we could stay here," she said blushing.

"In the middle of the forest?"

"They won't notice we're gone. I want this tonight."

Judel looked in Azula eyes indicating she wanted more. Judel got up and closed his jacket tightening his tie. He walked to the edge of the tree. He ran his fingers through his hair. Azula was upset feeling she was pushing the envelope. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No"

"You didn't mean what you said."

"No, I meant what I said, I do love you."

Azula wiped the remainder of the makeup from her face. She felt humiliated; the man she was intimate with was now a few feet away, not meeting her gaze. Azula felt utterly defeated, it was fate, she was sure of this. All she's done was adding up to this. "I understand now; you hate what I am."

"I didn't say that!"

Azula had to hold herself together: she failed at every turn. Azula wanted so badly to rewind where her and Judel had been embracing; her insecurities began to leak out one by one. "You despise me and what I represent. You take pleasure in exploiting my feelings for you."

"Azula—"

"All of you people think you can use me and I won't protest. Well I have news for every one of you, I am no one's pawn or play thing. I came into this world with no love and that is how I shall die!"

She didn't know why, but tears streamed down her face, she was strong enough to survive many things, not having Judel's love crushed her. Judel held her tight in his arms. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes dotingly. "Azula I love you and would do anything you asked me to. I just don't want you to think that proving your love means giving an intimate part of yourself. I'm here for you mind, spirit and body."

Azula rested her head in his arms. Judel kissed her forehead. "After all you've been through I don't want to leave or disappointed you. I just want you to know that being with me is taking a risk."

"What do you mean?"

Judel sighed heavily, this was the moment of truth. He made Azula face him. "Azula you must promise me that you will uphold our blood promise."

"Don't be foolish, what does blood have to do with anything?"

"I'm serious Azula, what I'm about to tell you is both shocking and disheartening."

Azula looked at Judel knowing immediately he meant business and she couldn't live without him. "Alright, I swear to keep our sanguineous contract."

Judel looked at her suspiciously and sat her down near the tree. "Me, Ping, Hiro and Xing are a part of a group called the Jaw-Long. We search for ancient relics, prophecies and theories. There was an ancient temple that we found on our voyage that had an inscription."

"What did it say?"

"The Avatars body will be aglow, creating a map. The Fire Nation and Water Tribe unite: water and fire is air, marking the airbenders return."

Azula within was shocked, but she kept her face stoic. "That's impossible the fire sages said they were all dead except for Aang."

"They searched for air nomads, not surviving descendants."

"Well that certainly is unexpected; cacophony is will abound in the Fire Nation. My grandfather Sozin must be rolling in his grave. Is this the reason for your dreadful mood?"

"That's another reason entirely," he said staring off into the distance, "What I'm saying to you is, I pledged my allegiance to the Jaw-Long, I may not come home alive, my family could be tortured or killed. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"I have royalty in my blood and I'm experienced military strategist, better than my own father; I will survive. Besides, I won't have you stolen by some wench."

Judel smiled and fiddled with something in his pocket he held in his hand a necklace with blue laced ribbon and an amber and blue carving in the middle with a flame and a wave representing water in the middle of it. "This is my biological mother's most precious jewel to me. It represents the perfect balance of fire and water. It would be my honor if you would wear it, as my wife."

Azula stared at the necklace in astonishment. Her journey had brought her many things, heartache, drama, disappointment and shame. Three years ago she would have looked down on a man like Judel, who was considered lower class water peasant. She never dreamed that love without ulterior motives was possible. Judel cared for Azula and the woman she now was. She was overcome with emotion and shook her head yes hugging Judel tightly. It was the first time Azula felt true ardor; the consequences way outweighed what she wanted all along. For the first time, Azula was happy.


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello fanfic readers so Book 4: Exodus is ending in three more chapters. *Sniff* I'm going to miss this story. What can you expect? Spoiler alert! Azula vs. Mai and Azula vs. Ozai *ding ding* let's get ready to rumblllllle!**

**I've made a commitment from now on to answer all of my reviewer's comments. So here it is.**

**LifeTimesWorth- no Jeong-Jeong isn't the baby daddy, but your close.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon- Yes they are getting married and I'm glad you got the warm fuzzy feeling.**

**Black Diamond07- Azula has always been in love with Judel she finally accepted him as a potential future mate. Glad you're still following the story and don't worry there will be action scenes and battles, so hang on until chapter 12 I've got some surprises.**

**Passionworks- I'm glad that the love scenes worked out I was so worried. Actually, your half right about Judel's father being a fire sage: that was my original idea. As far as Judel and Azula's future you'll see what happens.**

**Bricksailor93- Thanks for the review. As far as grammar, it's a work in progress; like I've said scriptwriting teaches you bad habits. I'm slowly getting back to my old ways, but practice makes perfect. Glad I was able to keep Azula in character; I studied her hardcore. **

**Coming up in this chapter -Judel's father revealed.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Azula was miserable. Her ankles were swollen to the size of melons. Her belly protruded ahead of her at arm's length. The heat was normally welcoming warmth; it was too much for a young woman in her last trimester. Aura brought some rags in a small basin soaked with water. Azula breathed heavily as her contractions grew closer. She was irritable that Judel impregnated her, nonetheless, she had to give birth to this child alone. Azula stared out in the window tracing Judel's shape pondering if his journey was going to take long. She felt a strong kick in her abdomen causing discomfort. Aura put the rag over Azula's head with its cooling, relieving, sensation. "How do you feel mommy?" Aura asked pleasantly.<p>

"Miserable, when will this accursed infant leave my body?"

"Babies are like stubborn mule-moose they come when they wish."

Aura had tried to make Azula as comfortable as possible. She calmed the Azula beast by combing her long tangled hair. Azula shut her eyes tranquilly, focusing on her labor.

Azula was a different woman. She was married and expecting a child any day now. She thought, how peaceful to have a new life. "Aura, have you heard from Judel and Ping."

"I sent two messengers hawks, nothing has come of it yet."

"What's taking them so long? He promised he would be here," Azula said cantankerously.

"They had this mission before we met them. I know Judel; if he makes a promise he will keep it to his last breath."

Azula sighed once again; she hoped that single motherhood wasn't in the future. She rubbed her belly and attempted to get up. Aura realizing her obvious struggle, helped her to her feet. Azula waddled over to the full length mirror, indicating her portly frame. Her belly was so large it didn't permit her to see her feet. Her face was fuller. There were small bags of exhaustion under her eyes. "How can Judel love a woman like me, I'm hideous."

Suddenly, a pain surged within her; she doubled over. Her breathing quickened to almost hyperventilation. Then she heard a pop and a gush of water ran down her leg. Her spine felt as if it were twisting and on fire. Pressure built up in her belly. She squeezed Aura's hand as she collapsed on the floor. "Nurse Jie, come quickly!"

An elderly woman ran into the room, "What is it child?" The woman looked on the floor seeing the puddle of water and immediately aided Aura in carrying Azula to the back of the house.

Azula's vision was distorting at the strong contractions. A harsh discomfort shot down her back to her toes. Her world quickened and slowed. Try as she may she couldn't catch her breath. Azula's mind was filled with a sudden terror. _Please, Agni let the baby be okay._

She didn't know how she got to the bedroom. She faintly remembers the towels rags being put upon her head. She blacked in and out when she pushed. The voices of the nurse and Aura seemed like a distant dream. All she knew vividly was the cry of her infant. Though the newborn was covered in blood and film to Azula she was the most beautiful creature. She knew exactly what she would name her daughter, Xiourong, meaning, child of treasured beauty.

* * *

><p>As Azula held Xiourong, she allowed herself to fantasize what this moment of giving birth to her daughter would be like, if her family were perfect or close to it. Her father would be disappointed that she had a child of mixed descent, but he would be happy that she had an heir before Zuko. Her mother would never stop smiling and teaching her how to care for her daughter. Zuko would be in disbelief that she is a mother at all and gladly accept her as his niece; teaching her how to irritate her mother. Uncle would make a lot of faces, scaring his great niece and then giggle. Alas, her family could never be like this. She stared at her bundle of joy, looking so much like her father; she laid her fingertips on Xiourong's small cheek. "Judel and I will be the only family you need," she declared to her daughter.<p>

The nurse taught Azula how to take care of her daughter's basic needs. These moments were met with frustration, but like the prodigy she was, she acquired the knowledge quickly. Even though fatigue had set in Azula could look at her mellow, virtuous, Xiourong forever. Azula found herself being cautious with the infant. Her tone would be sweeter, but she was still feisty; it was a part of her nature. As she held her sleeping daughter, she thought of her past. What kind of woman would Xiourong be and what would she teach her? Being a parent was serious business.

Azula pulled the bassinet close to her bed, carefully, gently, putting Xiourong inside safely swaddled. She watched her daughter drift off to sleep and she wondered how her mother could have abandoned her. Azula wasn't sure what kind of mother she would be; what she knew for sure, Xiourong would never leave her side. Azula laid in bed, rocking her daughter to sleep as she herself slowly drifted into a slumber.

* * *

><p>Azula awoke serene as she watched her daughter being held by her husband. Judel smiled and stroked Azula's cheek. "She's exquisite, like her mother."<p>

Azula peered at the newborn in a blanket cleaned and in fresh clothes. Xiourong opened her pallid moon eyes for a moment and closed them. "She has her mother's attitude." Judel joked.

Azula smirked and looked at her daughters features. Xiourong's nose was a petite version of Judel's; in fact, all of her daughter's features were like Judel's, with the exception of her eyes. Azula watched Judel fawning over Xiourong. It was a new beginning: whatever happened in the past was resolved the moment she gave birth to her daughter. Judel kissed the top of Azula's forehead. "I love you Azula, thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter."

Suddenly, a wave of concern overtook Azula's happy face. As much as she wished that things could remain this way; she knew Judel was going to leave; he had business to attend to. "When do you have to depart?"

Judel sighed heavily and put Xiourong in the bassinet. Azula knew this wasn't good. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!"

"_Shh_ keep your voice down."

"So you see your daughter and now you abandon her!"

Judel sat on the bed next to Azula holding her close. "I would give anything to not go; unfortunately we made a major breakthrough in our research."

"But I…our daughter require your company!"

"I'm afraid the news doesn't end there."

"There's more?"

"If what the guild proposes is true, we will have no choice but go to the Firelord."

It all came rushing back in her head; the madness setting in, her father lying about his promises. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't. Azula didn't care what happened to her; Xiourong's death would mean the end of her. "I know you're scared and I know you don't want to go know that I'll be right behind you every step."

Azula, enraged, slapped Judel not believing the implication. "Why would you tell me this? Why would you bring that up?" Azula yelled.

Xiourong wailed loudly. Judel rocked the bassinet trying ease his daughters crying. Azula with all of her strength rose up. "Azula, don't, you just gave birth."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do with my child!"

"Your child?"

"Xiourong and I don't need you; get out!"

The baby screamed louder, sensing the once happy family being torn apart. She jerked her legs kicking her mother. "Why don't I just leave now so everything could be better?" Judel said aloofly.

Judel sneered at Azula and slammed the door behind him. Azula turned her attention to her daughter. She tried to rock the restless infant, but Xiourong only screamed louder. Azula was frustrated. "STOP CRYING!" Xiourong scowled at her mother with her colorless eyes as her lower lips quivered. "Don't look at me like that; it's your father's fault, he was trying to desert you."

Xiourong innocently whimpered at her mother. "I must sound foolish even to you. I had a pathetic tantrum, now he's gone. What have I done Xiourong?"

* * *

><p>It had been days since she heard from Judel. Azula's visage revealed the worry that Judel would never come back. The guilt only deepened when she looked at Xiourong. She did not rest, instead she tossed and turned, in addition to this, Xiourong cried all night. Azula felt ridiculous fighting over such a trivial matter. She would do anything to take those words back, not wanting what was said between them to be their last conversation.<p>

Azula could only imagine the worst case scenario, of going back home and seeing all the people she scorned. She needed air from the claustrophobia that was her mind; anxiety was so strong it was begging to be a released. Without an utterance, she left her daughter with Aura and walked down a dirt path, into an open field: she looked around inhaling deeply, stretching her legs, which were weaker from giving birth two weeks ago. She set one foot in front of the other; warming up, circling her wrist and cracking her neck. She brought her legs together and closed her eyes, hands clasped together. She opened her eyes, stepped forward with her hand ahead releasing a stream of blue fire: she wasn't satisfied. Azula the perfectionist had to do everything to guarantee her daughters safety. She was determined to merge all of the styles she learned from the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, her Uncle Iroh, Aura and the Kyoshi scroll. With every flick of her wrist, with every sapphire flare, with every kick of her leg; she thought of her husband and daughter. This was her routine every day; she would take breaks and attend to her newborn, but she was resilient and indomitable.

* * *

><p>Azula exposed herself to a waterfall, her opposite element: she would push herself to exhaustion. Azula meditated on a potential battle, with the outcome leading to Azula's defeat. Her mind would trail off thinking of her demise transforming her blue flames to orange. Azula's firebending was once erratic. She pounded at her head; what fuels her firebending? Then she thought back a year ago at the Avatar Festival, her fervent kiss from Judel and the embroiled romance afterward: they were in love. Azula opened her eyes and did her sets, followed by darts, a fan extension, then she felt utter and complete control; she gathered up all the energy with her stomach and pointed her fingers outward; lightning crackled with its intensity. <em>Perfect, not one hair out of place<em>. Suddenly, she heard applause behind her. Azula turned around and saw Judel. "That was amazing, you must have thought about me that time."

Azula stomped over to Judel and raised her hand at first glaring at him. Overjoyed, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Let's never fight again," whispered Judel.

"Agreed," nodded Azula

Judel carried her in his strong arms down the trail and towards the house. Azula rested her head in his arms. "How is our daughter?"

"She is well and strong."

"I missed her t—"his sentence was interrupted by a harsh cough, that made him put Azula down. She stared at him despairingly, something wasn't right.

"Don't look at me like that Azula; I promise you it isn't serious."

Azula stared him down. Normally, she trusted her husband, but he was doing the one thing she had mastered so long ago, lying. What information was he withholding?

"Can you please point your dragon eyes away from me?"

She wasn't going to get anywhere with him if she acted suspiciously. He was going to tell her what was going on eventually. She relaxed herself, only for a moment and let it go thinking ultimately he would falter. She would just ease him into the web. "Did you meet with your father?"

"If you can call him that; the man met me when I was fifteen and he was a total jerk even when I humbled myself. He trained Hiro instead: I had to take the walk of shame; Fat expressed regret on his behalf and gave me a white lotus gambit. All these years he said nothing when he formed the Jaw-Long. "

"Honestly, Judel you're being biased. Piandao was one of the few Fire Nation soldiers, who left the army alive. Admitting that he was your father especially knowing your mother, Yakone, was a water p…tribe is madness."

"I already got that lecture from Fat! "

"You're going to conduct yourself like a juvenile because he didn't acknowledge you. He's taken care of you all of this time and your being ungrateful. Men of his caliber would have made sure you were terminated as a newborn."

"Says the pot to the kettle"

"This isn't about me! This is about you shirking the origin of your birth. Your life hasn't been all that difficult."

"It's not that at all. I have a problem with a man, who tells his son that he's his father, after my mother was killed. He could have at least waited until he saw me in pers—"

Judel was so worked up by the conversation that he coughed gutturally, causing him to bend over. Azula patted his back and saw a green substance in his hand. She was worried. He clutched his chest, gasping for air. He kneeled and began shivering and perspiring. "Im…s…sorry I..l.."

"Stop talking: I'll get the doctor."

Azula was infuriated; she needed Judel desperately for this emotional journey. However, she understood the gesture he didn't want to abandon her. Anger or honor was two opposite emotions to feel. Azula cradled his clammy body. There was no time for conflict.

She paced the floor outside of his room. Now she was really scared, unsure if he was going to be okay. Aura walked by and held Azula. Ping, Hiro and Xing surrounded her in a supportive circle. "Oh Agni he needs to be alright," she sighed.

Azula was a strong tower, not giving up herself to weeping; she knew this day could come. "Judel will make it I just know it." Hiro said reassuringly.

Azula turned angrily at Hiro. "This is your entire fault!"

"Me, what did I do?"

"You promised me that you would protect him and now who knows if he will live. All of you guardians are self-regarding," she said pointing to all the men, "He could have stayed behind and watch his daughter be born. You and that idiotic group couldn't make the sacrifice and let me have the benefit of his company and now—"

The doctor came out of the room as Azula's restless mind was in a quandary. Everyone faced him. "How is he?" asked Aura.

"Judel has contracted an unusual ancient malady that was used to put firebending soldiers out of commission. I proposed he was purposefully poisoned. Does anyone know how he contracted it?"

Hiro pounded at his hand. "The Yu Yan archer that struck him, we thought it was harmless."

"Please tell us there is a cure," said Xing.

"Fortunately, most of it is out of his system. Thankfully, it is not contagious: for now he will live."

It seemed like a heavy burden was lifted off all their shoulders. "However," the doctor interjected, "Giving the unusual nature of this virus he needs to be constantly observed for any muscular or neurological damage."

"How long will that take?" asked Ping.

"Six weeks at minimum."

"Doctor we don't have that kind of time!" shouted Hiro, "Judel has an important mission to carry out with his wife and infant daughter."

"I'm sorry Sir, but he is on bed rest, I will not risk my patient's life. The mission will have to go on without him."

Hiro gritted his teeth and was on the verge of tackling the doctor, when Azula stepped forward. "May I see my husband?"

"Of course, keep it brief."

Azula exhaled deeply and walked into the room. He was lying in bed; his eyes fixed on her every movement. She sat next to his bedside in a nearby chair. He put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry you have to meet the Firelord. "

Azula looked outside for a moment at the grass and trees bloom; it was a serene escape for her troubled mind. "I hope you unders—"

Azula put her fingers to his lips. "Tell me everything I need to know about this mission."

"You will get a scroll from my satchel and will immediately give it to the Firelord. He will know what to do with it."

"That's all?"

"No, one more thing; given the obstacles of the land and people, we have to travel with the infamous Gaang; Katara, the waterbender, Toph, the earthbender, Sokka the water tribe soldier, Avatar Aang and your brother Firelord Zuko."

Azula was boiling mad. Now she had to be around the very people, who caused her countries downfall. "This won't work!"

"Xiourong will be your hope; they will at least know that you have changed."

"I can envision it now; Avatar Aang will welcome me with open arms, with a lei made of lotuses. Zuzu and his deadpanned wife Mai will be so happy to see me and Katara and Sokka will knit me a sweater," she said with the deepest sarcasm.

"Mockery is the stage for which one covers their fears," Judel quoted wisely.

"Your altruism and optimistic outlook will get Xiourong murdered."

"Zuko has given you the chance to turn your life around and you have done that."

"Dum-dum just wanted me out of the way; like my father. Why can't the Jaw-Long perform this duty?"

"Hiro, Xing and Ping have to ensure that no one else finds out about our discovery. Listen, I know you're apprehensive about back to your birthplace, but when they find out you're a wife and mother at least they would be merciful enough to listen to what you have to say."

Azula's features softened for a moment; she has been through so much in the last five years. she couldn't be so feeble as to let this trepidation capture her mind. She reasoned within herself that she had to realize her long-term goal; this was for her daughter's future. If her brother couldn't appreciate that, then he was no better than her. Judel pulled her close to his lips and kissed her forehead. "I love you Azula"

"That blood promise still stands does it not?"

"Of course it does."

"You must swear to me that you will live, so you can watch Xiourong become a General."

"Well, she does have the temperament of a Fire Nation soldier."

Azula kissed Judel taking in all of his scent, making sure she never forgot him. Their intimate moment was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come in," called Judel.

Aura opened the door holding Xiourong in a white blanket, "Someone wants to say goodbye to their daddy," Aura whispered handing the infant to Azula. Aura lightly stepped out watching the small family in a picturesque scene.

Azula tilted Xiourong, permitting Judel to see her. "She is truly a treasure. I will miss you both."

"Don't talk of goodbyes it's morbid. We will be fine, the both of us."

He smiled brightly, eyes aglow. He looked to his daughter and his wife, holding Azula's hand until he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, was wrought with much emotion and tearful goodbyes. Azula hadn't want leave her husband in this condition, she had no choice. She was relieved to know that Aura and Ping would at least be there for the boat expedition to the Fire Nation. Azula carried Xiourong in her arms to the ship. She stared at her sleeping child thinking of what lied ahead.

The last conversation her and Zuko had when she left the mental facility came to mind. He sat in front of her, the cold steel desk separating them, his smile warm and inviting. "_Uncle once said something to me, when I was confused and angry. He said, I had to ask myself the hard questions 'who are you and what do you want?' Those words stuck with me for a lifetime. Once you're out there and hit multiple barriers you have to ask yourself those questions._"

Azula stared out at the restless sea and thought, _"Who am I?" _She is Azula, wife of Judel, mother to Xiourong, colleague to Aura, daughter-in law to Master Piandao, daughter to Ursa and Ozai, niece to Iroh, sister-in-law to Mai and sister to Zuko. Azula realized the list had become longer for the past six years; she was everything at once, but nothing at all until her daughter was born.

"What do I want?" Azula asked out loud.

She was raised to know history and politics and the art of war. Somehow none of that mattered more than the life she had been leading for four years. She looked at her daughter and placed her in the bassinet as the infant squeaked and nestled herself into her blanket. She wanted to protect her family.

It was a direct route to the Fire Nation. Azula readied the satchel Judel gave her putting it on her back. She affixed her cloak around her. Aura gave Azula supplies for Xiourong and a sling to carry the infant. Aura stepped back looking at Azula for one last time. "I will miss you my friend."

"Aura I am grateful for your hospitality, perhaps Xiourong will have visit her godparents."

"Wow, compliments and thanks; are you really Azula?"

Aura and Azula looked at the other and laughed. Ping approached Azula crying tears of joy, hugging her tightly. "We will take care of Judel."

"I am confident of that fact."

Aura and Ping held hands standing beside each other. "Follow the pathway precisely and it will not take you long to arrive. Fill your water skin often. Beware of thieves and marauders that hide in the newly restored forest. We are here for you in spirit."

They all shared a glance for one last time. Azula put Xiourong in the sling and covered herself with the cloak. She picked up a small bag and walked down the plank step by step until her feet reached land. She looked at the landscape. Six years ago, she wondered how she could rule it as Firelord. Now she conjectured how much her life would change, when she reached her destination.

She clenched her bag tightly, took a breath and walked forward into the exacting wilderness.


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello fanfic readers two more chapter to go. I'm going to be starting the second half of the story Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes and this time it's all about Zuko. I couldn't wait to publish this fic I don't know why, but I'm crossing my fingers hoping people like it.**

**Now to answer my reviewers-**

**Passionworks **

**Glad you liked Master Piandao as the father and I'm thinking about making a prequel to him and my OC character Yakone. Azula's daughter, Xiourong in my update actually has pallid moon eyes. For some odd reason I forgot to put it in the fic. I know too well about eye color of babies I have seven nieces and nephews. Glad you picked up on it; sometimes when I'm editing I forget to check twice. As for the dates mix up, I've decided to post an update in the previous chapters showing the year, so my readers won't get confused. Yes, I always pictured Azula as a mother it would be her destiny. I was going to give Azula's daughter a different name that meant fire, but none of those resonated with me. **

**Can I just say I love Raiden he's so adorable.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon**

**I always have my characters on the brink of death, but never kill them even if they are evil. Hold on because this chapter is even more intense. The sequel is looking like a possibility. Can you Imagine Azula's daughter as the first Female Firelord?**

**RyoMoonFang **

**Congratulation you gave me my 50th review, thank you so much; that was my goal. I'm happy that you like the story. Yay for favorites!**

**We now proceed to what everyone has been waiting for; the present. **

**Round 1 Azula vs. Mai**

***update with grammar fixes*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>106 ASC <strong>

**Present Day…**

Azula was sprinting; to say she was angry was an understatement. Mai was on a stupid power trip; she was going to pay for stealing her daughter. She wanted revenge in the worse way; there was truly only one way to do it; Azula would take the risk and deal with the consequences later.

* * *

><p>Mai was sitting in the garden sipping tea with Ty Lee, when a stream of blue fire boiled the tea within the cup. She calmly put the teacup down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Ty Lee looked at Mai and Azula realizing straightaway; this was going to get ugly. Mai got out of her chair and faced Azula boldly. "Trying to kill your Firelady is an act punishable by death!"<p>

"I am the true royalty: I didn't have to bed a man for my title."

"No, you just had to bed your guardian and get pregnant to return home."

"I came home for a mission and you purloined my daughter; I want my child this instant!"

"You haven't changed a bit; you're still the same monster I met when we were children."

"Calling me a monster, please, Mai, don't you have anything clever to say anymore? You're a traitor and a hypocrite. I rescued you from your miserable existence; so long as I was attacking everyone else things were golden; I could do anything, even end the Avatar cycle, but the moment I attacked Zuko, you showed your true colors. "

"You put us in jail at Boiling Rock, because like a whiny baby, you couldn't have your way."

"That's your motive for holding my daughter hostage; some foolish revenge to beat the ruthless Azula."

"You don't even deserve to have that child; she needs to be raised by someone with honor and values."

"Why don't you just have a child of your own and leave mine; oh I remember, you can't have one."

"That was harsh Azula!" Ty Lee interjected.

"Silence, this doesn't concern you!" said Azula with a dismissive hand.

"It's okay Ty Lee, this is just what Azula does, attack the jugular and rips out spines. Have we all forgotten, who was in the mental facility, dirty, unkempt, smelling of fire and feces, shaking her cage like a lowly animal"

"That's enough Mai!" Ty Lee defended.

"You seem to be more outspoken now that you are royalty, but I can imagine sitting on that throne has made you out of shape. Let's settle this once and for all, you and me in the arena and just to make things even; I won't use any firebending."

"Guys—"Ty Lee pleaded.

"You've got a deal: meet you in one hour."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee was torn, who to root for, whom to stop; this was too much anxiety; the acrobatic warrior cared for them both. She watched each woman prepare themselves for battle.<p>

Mai stared down at Azula across the room; she was too calm; she had something up her sleeve._ Azula would never readily give up her firebending_; _she's set to humiliate me_, Mai thought. "This is ridiculous Mai! Why don't you just give her daughter back?" Ty Lee reasoned.

"This is about more than that baby, Ty Lee; this fight has been a long time coming."

"I know…but holding her daughter is just making things worse; you don't have to personally hand the baby over, but you could at least have a servant do it on your behalf."

"Azula doesn't have any rights as far as I'm concerned. How can you defend her? Have you forgotten everything that she's done to us?" questioned Mai.

"No…I haven't, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"She gave the baby away when she came here; obviously she doesn't see herself as a fit mother. Why on this very earth would the gods take my child and let her have one."

Ty Lee laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mai, I know losing Mako was difficult, but the events are completely unrelated, you can try again for another baby."

"The doctor says I don't have any more chances; Mako was our only hope and now Azula's baby will be the heir to the throne.

"Are you both through talking?" Azula asked irritated.

"I have to do this Ty Lee, I'm sorry."

Ty Lee watched both women shocked by what she was about to witness. Mai walked facing Azula, who was dripping with arrogance. Ty Lee ran out of the room angrily. "Where are you going coward?"

"Leave her alone Azula, it's just us; no one to witness how badly I'm going to mangle you!"

"You should put your stilettos where your mouth is!"

Mai released a series of daggers from her sleeve and with quick reflexes she threw them at Azula, who stood in place yawning. _What she up to?_

Azula surprised Mai, when Azula blocked her blades with a metal fan. "Did I mention that being in exile has taught me various new tricks?"

Azula reveled in the shocked look on her face, but Mai returned her own confident look. Both women were focused. They ran toward each other at full force; Mai went with a dagger and Azula went with her fan. Both women waited and stopped on opposite sides; they received a scar on their cheeks. They have become formidable opponents.

Mai released darts and so did Azula, but she leaped and blocked. The darts released smoke. Mai coughed and Azula elbowed her in the face. Mai stumbled back; Azula hit her in the stomach. Mai nearly fell down, but she steadied herself. Mai wiped the blood from her mouth and readied herself: she was pissed. "Getting tired Mai?"

"Never felt better."

Mai cracked her neck and stretched her arms; she taunted Azula with a come hither palm. Azula, aggravated, ran toward Mai and leaped in the air releasing her hairpin from her topknot, throwing it toward Mai's sleeve, which caught her jacket at the bottom. Mai, not caring about vanity, moved forward letting the jacket rip. Azula responded by throwing two darts, pinning Mai's left sleeve to the ground. Azula, overconfident, walked dangerously close to her and looked her straight into the eye. "Tell me how does it feel to be defeated?"

"I should ask you that question."

Mai released a stiletto and pinned Azula to the ground, catching her jacket and sleeve in the same manner, leading both into kneeling positions. "How does it feel to do obeisance before your Firelady?"

Azula and Mai shared a glare and they both grabbed each other's throats, squeezing hard. Suddenly, red darts hit their backs. Both of them collapsed on the floor, paralyzed from the neck, down. All they could do was gawk directly at the other, as if it were a staring contests; neither one of them blinked. They saw pink slippers in their line of sight; it was Ty Lee. "I can't believe you two would actually kill each other! What is wrong with the both of you?"

"She started it," they shouted in unison.

"Zip it or I'll block both of your chis permanently!" Both women grumbled and looked away.

Ty Lee sat on the ground, legs crossed between both women. "Azula I forgive you for imprisoning me in Boiling Rock. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a Kyoshi warrior experiencing all sorts of adventures. So…thanks."

Azula blew her bangs out of the way and turned her eyes in the other direction. "So that's it your on her side," said Mai.

"Yes"

"Well, it finally comes out where her loyalties lie; I won't hold it against you for betraying me."

"I'm still friends with Mai."

"You can't be friends with the both of us you have to choose," spoke Mai.

"In case you haven't noticed; I have a mind of my own and I choose both of you as my friends."

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

"I hate to admit this: I really hate to admit this; Azula is right, "said Mai gagging, "In fact I could vomit on Azula's hair," said Mai blatantly.

"Keep your bodily functions to yourself!"

"Ugh, I give up!" shouted Ty Lee leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" called out Mai.

"You can't just leave us here!"

"Both of you need to be taught a lesson. That paralytic doesn't wear off for another 5 hours, so I guess you'll be having a slumber party," Ty Lee giggled, "Good night," she said in a sing song voice, departing.

"Ty Lee you get back here this instant!"

"Give it up Azula, she's gone."

"Wonderful, now I have to look at your horrible face all night!"

"You're no prize either," Mai mumbled.

"If you're going to insult me, you might as well speak up."

"I wouldn't waste my last breath on you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" shouted back Mai.

* * *

><p>All night, the two women were silent and cold toward the other; both too prideful to fall asleep, afraid that the other might get up and the fight; starting all over again. The heavy bags were underneath their eyes. Exhaustion began to set in and revenge at this point was becoming an unwelcoming idea. Azula's muscles began to loosen and so did Mai's. They had enough of each other, breathing in their air, smelling morning breath. Slowly, they rose up and brushed themselves off. They sneered at the other, when Ty Lee entered the room holding Xiourong. Azula tried to contain her excitement; she missed her daughter a great deal. Mai grumbled under her breath and left the room abruptly. Ty Lee looked sadly at her friend, but focused on Azula.<p>

"You have cute little tootsies; yes you do!" said Ty Lee in a baby voice.

Xiourong giggled in response. Ty Lee handed the baby to Azula with a big smile on her face. "Enjoy your time with your daughter. I'm sorry about Mai. I know we can't be friends, but I hope you have a good life."

As Ty Lee began to walk out, little Xiourong looked at her mother and began to whimper. "Don't you dare!" Azula warned.

Xiourong's eyes began to water as her chubby cheeks redden. "Those aren't even real tears."

Her daughter pounded her tiny fists at her mother; struggling to look at Ty Lee. Azula groaned, she knew what she had to do and it was completely humiliating. "Ty Lee you are selfish!"

Ty Lee turned around with a quizzical eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"My daughter has taking a liking to you and it would be detrimental if you leave her, she's very temperamental."

"I don't understand what you mean."

_Try not to insult her: try not to insult her_. "My daughter needs a guardian to look after her and since she favors you I thought it would b…be…benefit Xiourong, if you would look after her."

"You mean I could babysit?"

"Don't ask idiotic questions!" Azula snapped.

Ty Lee winced at her brash speech. "Thank you Azula, that means a lot, especially from you."

Azula nodded and held her baby close.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ty Lee tickled little Xiourong's feet and she laughed. "Bye, bye baby."

Azula sat in the arena, rocking daughter back and forth as she became restful. Xiourong yawned and stretched her petite arms. She snuggled her daughter close and kissed her small forehead. Xiourong grabbed a strand of Azula's hair and tugged lightly. As Xiourong relaxed from her adventurous day, Azula stared out at the arena. Xiourong, unsatisfied with her mother's lack of attention, began to fuss: Azula lifted her up by her small armpits and looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen here young lady, enough is enough; your tantrums have reached their limit!"

Her daughter gurgled and laughed at Azula's serious demeanor, which quickly melted away. "I see, when mommy is mean, you play. You are quite the handful already."

The trek through the restored forest, fighting with her past, struggling to survive, it was all worth it when she looked to her daughter. Azula embraced her in her arms, wrapping her in the blanket. She held her daughter to her cheeks and watched her; sighing, knowing that this little girl was her everything.


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello fanfic readers one more chapter left. I don't want to say goodbye to this story, but all must come to the end to start a new beginning. Don't worry though; I will be working on a series of one shots based on Sokka called BoomSokkalakka because A. I need a laugh and B. Zuko's story is going to take a while to develop, but who knows I could randomly post it early; no promises though. Just look for Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes in the future there are so many plot lines I came up with its ridiculously awesome.**

**Thanks to everyone who has given me constructive criticism and breaking me out of my bad scriptwriting habits. I shall carry these lessons to my next fanfic with an open mind.**

**Answers to reviewers**

**Anonymous**

**I thought of Ty Lee babysitting Xiourong last minute glad you like it.**

**Passionworks**

**I'll say it again Raiden is adorable. Funny story I was going to give Azula a son, but I'm still thinking about it. I really wish more people would write about Azula being a mother, with getting herself together she would make the perfect mother. I fixed the errors and I'm so excited for the next installment. There are so many plot lines that I want to spoil, but I have to restrain myself.**

**Fluffyo **

**Thanks and I will be updating fairly quickly.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon**

**Thanks maybe I should form a C2 for Azula and motherhood. Xiourong being a great leader I have some ideas for the sequel.**

**BlackDiamond07**

**Teehee it's about to get even better.**

**So without further ado, on to the story**

**Round 2- Azula vs. Ozai**

**Warning this chapter may produce anger and nausea because let's face it; Ozai is a schmuck.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Azula and Zuko had been getting along for the week; with the exception of the occasional snide remarks from the other. Zuko would ask for her advice on some matters, which she seemed to give anyway. When he felt generous, she could sit in on meetings and sometimes he would let her speak; but, she had her limits. She could have a walk of the palace with the exception of the Firelords wing. Many things changed between them; on the other hand, their sibling rivalry remained.<p>

Azula and Zuko had been bonding over taking the journey to the ancient temple. Azula had felt like herself again, tactically and proficiently planning, with maps and compasses. She cared very little for the peaceful new world, a return of the airbenders would bring; however, protecting her family was first and foremost. She utilized her drawing skills and charted most of the expedition underground. She contemplated how each person would be used and straightaway thought of how she was really going to dread all of this. At any rate, she had to share her findings with Zuko.

Azula went to Firelord's office, seeing papers splayed on his desk. _He's so unorganized,_ she thought. She walked up to Zuko, who seemed stressed out. She figured she might as well rub it in his face. Much to Azula's chagrin, Han-Lien was next to Zuko, harassing him with an abundance of questions. Azula smirked and instantly frowned; if the boy was here, her mother wasn't far behind. "Isn't this picturesque," Azula ridiculed.

The boy almost jumped at the sound of her voice. He had grown taller than the last time and looked more like Ozai, without the beard. He was still young for his age; hiding behind Zuko for protection. The Firelord was too busy to notice the action. "Han-Lien can you excuse us for a moment."

Han-Lien nodded his head, showing contempt for Azula while exiting. When the young man was out of earshot, Zuko signaled her to sit down. Azula complied cautiously, she examined his countenance. "I know that look on your face brother, you want something."

"He wants to meet our father and since he won't talk to me, I figured you can go."

Azula knitted her eyebrows at the audacity of Zuko words. "Are you serious? First of all, I barely want to be in your presence; the boy will have to find out about his father in the history books."

"It was a thought."

"Well perish it!"

Zuko sighed and sat down in his chair. "He's getting worse. I saw him two months ago; he's aged ten years."

"Did you ask him for fatherly advice," she said sarcastically.

"No, I told him he has a younger son with our mother."

"Let me guess, he laughed in your face."

"Yes, that was until I showed him a picture, there was no mistaking it."

"How enlightening," Azula said neutrally.

"You could at least try to act like you're interested in what I'm saying."

"Frankly, Zuzu I'm not!"

Zuko cleared his throat and looked at her seriously, "He asked about you; I told him I didn't know where you are."

"I'm taking control of the vessel of this conversation to another course!" she said abruptly.

Zuko sat down dejected; focusing on the papers in front of him. Next to one of stacks of scrolls, was a bottle of herbal grinds. Azula moved his papers to the side, disrupting his thoughts. Zuko looked up at her exasperated. "So is there anyone you want me to deal with, any soldier out of line; any rough disciplinary action?" Azula asked.

"No, yes and I took care of it."

"That's discouraging," uttered Azula bored.

"I do have an interesting story; you see that bottle? I had to confiscate it from Ensign Wei, the earth kingdom guard. He was singled out by the Fire Nation soldiers for his small stature. Wei was fed up with being harassed and he started taking drugs. He became strong at first, but it quickly changed. He became highly paranoid and used his earthbending on his comrades for fear that they were going to betray him. The final straw was when I found Wei in a cave naked saying; his garments were made out of snakes. I visit him in rehab, where he is suspended until further notice. It's a shame really; he's a great soldier; I don't understand why he needed warrior's claw."

Azula froze in place, the floodgates of her suppressed memories opened. "What were the herbs called?"

"Warrior's claw, why?"

There was no question where her and her father stood. She didn't want revenge: She didn't want him to suffer: she didn't want him to die: she just had enough. Without a word, she ran out of the library.

She knew her father was an opportunistic, capable of anything. He led her on the whole time. It was all a contrived act. When Zhao died, her hope of becoming Firelord declined. Later, he purposely put her on Ember Island in hopes of marrying Chan, the Admiral's son, whom she rejected after seeing his weaknesses. She wasn't compliant with her father's plan; his fury took over him; he had to make an example.

She recollects clearly; she was beside his throne, he spoke of the world she would one day conquer. He gave her warrior's claw pronouncing, _all great minds need an herbal aid_. Her mental breakdown, not remembering a year of her life; he planned her failure. She had to break all ties with Ozai; he made it clear that she was expendable.

* * *

><p>He flew in the air with a sense of freedom. His large tail glided against the winds smooth current. He roared in contentment for atop his back he carried friends and amongst was a surprise for a certain princess. His padded feet landed in the courtyard of the Fire Nation palace with his petite lemur friend purring in response. Aang patted him on the back for the smooth trip. "Good boy Appa!"<p>

Appa's brown eyes flickered in happiness and licked the six foot Avatar, who chortled in reply. Momo squeaked in jealousy. Aang patted his head. "Calm down, you're a good boy too Momo," he said stroking under his chin.

When Azula had arrived to the palace, Zuko realized she missed her husband. The Firelord had sent Katara, Sokka and Aang to the earth village of Arun to see if they could improve Judel's condition. The group had fought with his doctor, who eventually and reluctantly released the Jaw-Long member.

Judel had been enamored by the flying bison and winged lemur. Appa took to him right away. Momo on the other hand hissed at him and stole his food. He was enjoying his conversations with Katara and Sokka about growing up water tribe. Sokka spent most of the trip interrogating and poking at him making sure he was in fact real and sane. He had been highly honored to meet Aang to deliver the news about the lost airbenders; show him the ancient firebending techniques and merging bending styles. Throughout all of this Judel could only think about seeing his wife and daughter.

They arrived at the library, where Azula was last seen and came upon Zuko holding a glass bottle, looking stunned. Judel didn't like the look on his face. "Firelord Zuko where's Azula?"

"She left," he said lowly.

Zuko's yellow eyes examined the bottle meditatively.

"Zuko what is it?" asked Katara.

"Azula left when I mentioned warrior's claw; she looked so angry. I have to make the connection."

Aang held his head automatically understanding the situation. "There's no need. Sharing energy with Ozai has left me with some of his memories. We have to go to Ozai's cell before one of them gets killed."

"Then there's no time to waste. Alright Judel and I will go."

"I don't think that's going to work," said Sokka.

"Why not?"

"Judel just left."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. "He doesn't even know where he is going."

Sokka jerked his thumb behind him. "Well you better go catch him; that guy is fast."

* * *

><p>With anger being her propeller, she stomped up to the guard, who was watching her father. The poor man was looking as if a freight train was coming his way. His usual orders were diminished when Azula gave her famous death stare. She made the man tremble and demanded the keys: who was he to say no, least he be used as wood for fire: the soldier ran away like a pig-chicken. Azula normally would bask in the suffering, but her objective was distinct.<p>

She opened the door and saw her father sitting on a bamboo mat; his musty smell nearly knocked her backward. The former Firelord and self-appointed Phoenix King, was reduced to an animal; nonetheless, she took the key firm in hand and proceeded inside the cell. He turned to her slowly; his raggedy greying strands draped over his face. His body was slimmer, less muscular. He saw Azula and his scruffy features, were resurrected to the man she knew as her father. "The prodigal daughter visits," his voice resonated.

He rose from his place: he was a tall skeletal figure. He stretched out, bones cracking. He walked circles around her, his foul stench tickling her nose. His golden gaze made her shiver in fear within. He still had a hold on her she couldn't shake. "Your presence is one that is much welcomed. Your brother was becoming insufferable asking about his mother and my plans."

"This isn't about Zuko!"

"I know why you're here."

"You sent men to kill me: I want to know why," Azula demanded.

Ozai grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "I sent those men to redeem what was left of your great grandfather Sozin's ambition; but you insisted upon being defiant against me."

"How presumptuous of you to think I would follow anything you wanted me to do: I'm not your lapdog."

Ozai squeezed her neck tighter, his nails raking her skin; Azula struggled to pry his hand away. He glanced at her necklace, ripped it off and shoved it in her face. "You married a water peasant; what place do you have in my regime? You have no one Azula; no country; no throne; no allies. You should have known not enter into a marital arrangement with that water savage. But, you weren't satisfied; he defiled you by discharging his unsanitary fluids; to produce that miscreation you call a child. Tell me was it worth it? "

Azula balled up her fist as she saw an evil contemplative smile form on his face. "That mutt isn't fit to cleanse our sewers, much less be Firelord."

"Leave my daughter out of this!"

He restrained her to the wall and coarsely whispered in her ear, "How quickly you've forgotten your place. I've made you and I can easily break you: that fire within you will be snuffed out. The only way you can turn all of this around is to renounce that 'thing' and marry Chan."

"I would never leave my husband for Chan; he's pathetic! Even if I did as you propose, you yourself said my daughter isn't accepted. What would you have me do with Xiourong?"

"It will be adopted and forgotten."

"You can't do this; I won't have you treat me like—"

"Like, who Azula. I have handed the Fire Nation to you on a silver platter and you muddled that venture.

Azula didn't know why she felt so shocked by her father's words; they were nothing new. Somehow when he used them on others it didn't sound as abrasive. Ozai's words had a way of crushing your soul, putting it in the grinder to emulsify and using the leftovers to let the beasts' urinate on. Her father could clearly read her face. He grinned devilishly, to confirm her suspicions. "Was this the part where I was supposed to pour out my sorrows and profess my fatherly love to you? You have been repudiated. You are nothing to me, but a stepping stool."

* * *

><p>He was running; knowing he shouldn't have been; after all he just recovered. Tui and La why did he have a one track mind? An underground prison couldn't be that hard to find could it? He knew Azula was in need. If Ozai could scar his own son, Judel shuddered to think what he could do to his wife. He had to stop for a moment; his lungs burning from the exertion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically went into a defensive position. "Firelord Zuko?"<p>

"One, you don't have to be so formal; I am your brother-in- law," Zuko paused for a moment _did I just say that? _"Secondly, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you have to focus."

"I'm sorry it's just—"

"You don't have to explain. I'll lead you to my father's cell; where you will go on by yourself. Please be careful he's dangerous."

Judel nodded his head and followed Zuko down the short path. "I'm coming Azula," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Azula, without delay, kneed him the stomach as he stumbled backward. Ozai snarled and looked daggers at Azula. She forced his neck against the wall, choking him with malice and passion that she had been holding within her for so long. He tried to face palm her, but she blocked his hand. She shoved him to the ground and banged his face into the concrete. Ozai lifted himself up, pushing Azula behind. He took her by the collar. "You contemptuous child; it appears that you have drawn the line in the sand. No matter; either way you have sealed your family's fate."<p>

Azula gave him a kick in his shin and he released her. She elbowed him in the chin; shoved him headfirst and kicked his leg from under him, until he fell down. She punched him ceaselessly; his nose began to bruise as he attempted to block his face; blood oozed from his mouth.

He began to do something unexpectedly; he stared at her and started to laugh. "Go on, kill me; but it will change nothing. Your husband carries traitorous blood as being the son of Piandao and he has taken you as his wife; his life will expire soon. Your spawn will be an outcast, taunted, and followed, found guilty by association. No one will be able to protect you; especially your brother. There are many, who are still loyal to me. I invite you Azula to end my life, show the world how much of a monster you are."

The blood rushed through Azula veins, she felt something dark and ugly overcome her. Azula pummeled Ozai, into a corner. She was in a blind rage; rapturing in this victorious yet tragic moment. He blinked in and out of consciousness; she had him: he was helpless. She raised her clasped fist high above her head. Just as she came close to fracturing his skull, a voice shouted, "AZULA STOP!"

Azula heard that all familiar voice, was she dreaming? She turned slowly and saw the face of her husband, Judel. She was overjoyed to see the only light out of her darkness. She awoke from her angst ridden trance and looked at the carnage she created oddly, as if someone else had done it; but the blood on her knuckles said it all. Judel entered the cell and kneeled beside her. "Is he dead?" Azula asked lowly.

Judel examined Ozai's slumped figure and felt for a pulse. "No, he's alive."

"How unfortunate"

Judel picked Azula up and hugged her softly, "I didn't expect to see you here so soon," said Azula in a daze.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then. Are you ok?"

Azula looked at the battered face of her father and looked away. "No, but I will live."

"Come on let's get out of here."

"What of him?" Azula said pointing to her father.

"I'll take care of it: you go on."

Azula looked at her husband's bright eyes and kissed his lips and she spun on her heels, leaving.

She could hear Judel picking up the keys, and then it played like slow-motion. She saw her father rise in the front of Judel like a wolverine-shark. The young man didn't have any time to react. Ozai delivered a powerful kick to Judel's stomach. He flew backward into the bars of the cell, knocking the wind out of him.

Azula was seething with rage. She saw her father Ozai looking down on Judel and laughing maniacally. Suddenly, his features turned panic stricken when she faced him. Blue flames twirled around her hands: an image of a sapphire dragon and a yellow-orange bird merging together appeared before her eyes. Azula felt like she was out of her body, which was a ball of fire, but nothing on her singed. She ran toward him at full force and kicked him directly in his core; where her blue fire burnt and blue light irradiated out of his eyes and mouth.

Ozai screamed in agony. Her body that was once glowing; dulled when she turned her attention to Judel. She ran to him and opened his mouth using her breath of fire to revive him. Judel coughed up his green fire. Azula was relieved and helped him to his feet.

Judel and Azula watched Ozai writhe, twitch and convulse; his burning flesh filling the air. "Out of the ashes of his tyranny and dominance, starts a new beginning for the ones he left scarred," Judel stated.

"Get the doctor, he needs medical attention!"

Judel looked at her despairingly, making sure she knew what she said. "Go!" Azula shouted.

He nodded his head and exited the room.

Azula regarded down on her father and the third degree burn she created. He couldn't maintain his normal pride: the pain was too great. Ozai's eyes were watering heavy from his injuries. _I'm truly a monster._ She looked at her father, the man, who beat her out of her senses; who pushed her through training; who locked her away to teach a lesson. He was her tyrant and her mentor. She was his prodigy, his ticket to world dominance. She was the most hated individual in history and it was his entire fault. None of this mattered, she changed; no one would care. If they weren't afraid of her, they taunted her for being a mental patient. Her father molded her like clay into the perfect leviathan.

She sat on the floor next to him, his tears mixing with blood. She reached out her hand and held his; until he calmed.

* * *

><p>She just stared at her father, a half wall separating them. Ozai's core was glowing blue and red. There were a large group of healers, Katara being included; they worked laboriously. A small servant girl wiped their soaked brows from the intense process; shaking their heads in uncertainty and dread.<p>

He screamed with each stream of water applied to his skin. There were blood staining the white sheets and bandages. He was breaking his restraints; disoriented and babbling incoherently. In a daze he punched one of the healers. "GET AWAY FROM ME PEASANTS!" he shrieked.

Several guards entered and securing the straps of the bed; there wasn't time to inject him with a sedative; his life was in danger and they had to work fast. He took short, defeated breaths his eyes looking intently, almost innocently at Azula.

They must be talking about her; especially Mai. The Firelady must be informing Zuko that she was right about Azula being a wicked person. No one would be surprised that it happened; only that it didn't happened sooner.

Azula was bordering on tears. She was sure that if her father wasn't Ozai, there would be a trial and she would be executed. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the dragon and phoenix. She could have easily incapacitated him; why did she go so far as to nearly killing him? She couldn't stop the supernatural phenomena from happening; it took control over her body; for a perfectionist like Azula this was frightening.

Everyone she cared about shares a scar; Zuko, for his kind heart; Iroh, in his warm soul; Ursa, for her sweet words and now her father, for his dark chi. Azula was bogged down with so much emotion. If she scarred the ones she loved, it would only be a matter of time before she hurt her husband or worse her daughter.

* * *

><p>Azula laid in the bed in unrest; replaying that moment where she injured her father. Her husband shifted next to her and pulled the sheets over his legs. He was so handsome, especially when he was sleeping topless. She loves when his hair is out of a topknot; it's a beautiful shade of black with a kiss of blue. His muscles were so perfect and lean. Judel had five o'clock shadow that formed a faint mustache and goatee. He was her treasure; everything she wasn't supposed to have.<p>

She got out of bed and peered into Xiourong's bassinet. A glint from her hairpin caused her daughter to crinkle her nose and nuzzle into the blanket; like her father. How wonderful, to be so innocent and unaware. She didn't deserve to be her mother: she didn't deserve him: she didn't deserve anything.

Judel awoke and stretched his arms and opened his eyes, smiling.

Her father's words haunted her like a strange lilting tune: Azula was silenced, getting choked up; she bit her lower lip. She had to tell the greatest lie of her life and for the first time it was going to hurt. Xiourong was worthy of having a normal life and growing up to be a well-rounded, good, but disciplined young lady. In turn, Judel deserved not to be scrutinized for choosing her as his wife.

She laid out all her plans. Judel would raise Xiourong by himself. Aura would act as her mother. She hoped Ursa would check in on her and tell her stories. Ty Lee would train her, along with her Uncle Zuko. Great Uncle Iroh, would take her on a journey when she comes of age. She hoped her husband could find room in his heart to love again and marry a woman who was gentle, yet tough; Azula erased that last thought, she didn't want him to be with anyone else. Yes, she had to do this for Judel and Xiourong.

Judel put his arms around her. "Azula, come to bed my love, you've been up all night."

She shrugged him off: she had to be strong. "After we come back from our excursion; consider you and I over!"

"I see you've been working on your sense of humor," he teased.

"I'm not joking!" Azula hollered.

Xiourong wailed, startled by her mother's abrupt speech. Judel tried to turn Azula around, but she nudged him back. "What about our daughter?"

Azula took a breath and straightened herself up with her fist clenched. "She's your responsibility now!" she said coldly.

Without another word, she exited not daring to look back. A lone tear made its way down her cheek. Her infant daughters' cries filled the bitter, restless, night; she repeated to herself, trying to hold her mourning body upright, "It's what I have to do: it's what I have to do."


	14. Epilogue

**Hello fanfic readers thanks to your feedback and suggestions I rewrote most of chapter 13 so you have to reread it in order to understand the ending.**

**The inspiration for the chapter came to me when I was brushing my hair and humming Madonna's song, "this used to be my playground" and I said to myself, it's the perfect way to end the story; so this epilogue will include the song lyrics. I hope you like this conclusion; it's so hard to say goodbye.**

**I will be answering all my reviews in a separate chapter including some sneak previews of Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes.**

**I do not own ATLA or the song featured in this fanfic but I do own my vivid dreams.**

**"This Used to Be My Playground" Lyrics by Pettibone; Shep; performed by Madonna**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Exodus<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Azula walked outside of the room in a daze: her legs wobbling in anguish. She grappled with her mind whether what she had done was the right thing. Her daughter's cries deepened her guilt.<p>

It was the single most unselfish act she committed, but it did more damage to her than she expected.

This palace used to be a place of happiness, now it was full of grievances. She rested herself against the column and stared at her former home.

**This used to be my playground (used to be)  
>This used to be my childhood dream<br>This used to be the place I ran to  
>Whenever I was in need<br>Of a friend  
>Why did it have to end <strong>

**And why do they always say**

She stared at the images of the judgmental Firelords. She lingered for a moment at the painting of her father. He looked like a demonic dragon; black smoke pillowing behind him; eyebrows raised high above his head. The dark colors surrounding the patriarch seemed fitting. Ozai turned his family inside out; pitting one against the other, making an example when he felt wronged. She wondered if the visions of him holding her close and smiling were a farce. Azula would hold on to their precious moments when they bonded over firebending.

**Don't look back  
>Keep your head held high<br>Don't ask them why  
>Because life is short<strong>

**And before you know ****you're feeling old  
>And your heart is breaking<br>Don't hold on to the past  
>Well that's too much to ask<strong>

The moonlight shone through the lattice window of the palace; her necklace cast a shadow of the Fire Nation flame. She took so much pride in that insignia long ago. She was such a strong-willed person inclined to kill anyone who got in her way; even her own family. She believed the rhetoric her father told her that there are no allies only adversaries. Here she was a woman now; a wife and mother. Where did the time go? When did she grow up?

She stroked the repaired lace ribbon around her neck. She reminisced about the wedding ceremony. It was a private affair; Judel's father, Master Piandao was officiating. While reciting their vows he never took his eyes off of her. They went to a small inn and that night she gave him the one precious thing she had left; her virginity. He made sweet love to her as if no other woman existed before. The first day she woke up next to him he nasally snored and drooled; though it was unpleasant; it was the happiest day of her life. When she thought that joy couldn't have been more abundant; a year and a half into their marriage she gave birth to Xiourong. Her life once in disarray had been balanced. So, why was she leaving her family?

She looked at the stone carving and saw a fleck of her father's blood. _No_, she had to move forward it was for the best.

**This used to be my playground (used to be)  
>This used to be my childhood dream<br>This used to be the place I ran to  
>Whenever I was in need<br>Of a friend  
>Why did it have to end <strong>

**And why do they always say**

She walked the royal garden. When the princess was in the mental facility and in exile she took for granted how privileged she was. Every little island and area was breathtaking with lilies, blossoms and bamboo tree's. She remembers running as a little girl; falling on the ground laughing out of becoming exhaustion. She played with her rag dolls and lined them up to be her little soldiers. She realized her ambition was never to be Firelord, but a General like her Uncle Iroh.

**No regrets  
>But I wish that you<br>Were here with me  
>Well then there's hope yet<br>I can see your face ****In our secret place  
>You're not just a memory<br>Say goodbye to yesterday (the dream)  
>Those are words I'll never say (I'll never say)<strong>

She came upon the small area hidden in the garden by the dragon fountain. The princess used to be so close to her Uncle Iroh and Cousin Luten. Iroh would show her firebending tricks and Luten would share stories with her and feed the turtle-ducks: they could lie on the ground and look at the clouds, guessing the shapes.

She wished Luten was her big brother, instead of Zuko. He was strong, kind and did humorous imitations of Iroh and her father. Her cousin praised her prodigious abilities and believed she could grow up to be someone great. She regrets that her father made her despise Uncle and Luten; it was a blessing in disguise.

The last day they spent together she was so unkind and shooed him away. Despite her disposition, Luten told her, _I will always admire your independent spirit and strength_; _never forget who you are_. Even though she struggled against him; he hugged her tightly.

After Luten died, she never truly got closure. It seemed juvenile to believe that somehow he is still alive. She couldn't say farewell, for it meant that he was truly gone. **  
><strong>

**This used to be my playground (used to be)  
>This used to be our pride and joy<br>This used to be the place we ran to  
>That no one in the world could dare destroy<strong>

Twelve years ago, Azula met two young girls her age; one, would smile constantly and spent time more upside down than anything; she was a bubbly girly-girly wearing pink everything; the ponytailed acrobat was intuitive and spiritual; almost at peace. The other girl looked miserable; her clothes looked more upbeat than her; the Gothic girl would find a dark corner in the shadows, sitting expressionless. The only time the fair skinned pig tailed youngster would smile was when Zuko was around or to laugh at Azula making a mistake.

Ty-Lee suggested that they make a friendship garden; it was here that they made a solemn promise:

_We are friends until the end/from this bond we'll never bend/ for each other we will fend/ if we part we will mend._

That little rhyme was also Ty-Lee's idea. Azula rolled her little eyes back then; staring at the calla lilies that they planted; wanting to burn the garden; she kept it however, knowing that Ty-Lee would cry; she detested that sound.

They grew up and became a deadly trio; taking over Ba Sing Se. It was the most exciting part of her life.

In the end,Azula may have been stoic, but she did care about her friends; well at least Ty-Lee she was still on the fence with Mai.

**This used to be our playground (used to be)  
>This used to be our childhood dream<br>This used to be the place we ran to  
>I wish you were standing here with me<strong>

Azula was in the courtyard entrance of the palace. The princess reflected on the events six years ago, riding in the royal palanquin, taking another dose of warrior's claw; upset by the events at the Boiling Rock. Azula looked forward to being on the platform, beside her father on the zeppelin; carrying out the plan she formed on impulse to best her brother. She was swiftly disappointed and shocked to see her father misappropriating her plan and performing it himself. To add insult to injury, he proclaimed to be Phoenix King and gave her a meager position as Firelord.

For a brief moment, she said to herself, _mother wouldn't do this to me, _which was a surprising thought. Ozai instilled the belief that Ursa was a deserter and cared nothing for her. However, all of these years without her mother's guidance; she was half a woman.

**This used to be our playground (used to be)  
>This used to be our childhood dream<br>This used to be the place we ran to  
>The best things in life are always free<br>Wishing you were here with me**

She was in her old bedroom; it elicited a flashback to that day fateful day, being distraught and disturbed, high off the drug. Azula was alone in the palace and butchered her bangs and fashioned her hair into a sloppy topknot. A buried need for her mother surfaced when she had the hallucination.

Azula looked in the mirror and saw the image behind her; it wasn't a figment; she was really there; she sneered. "I know your there Mother you can come out now."

Ursa stepped forward into the light. Azula saw a black sling around her mother; a small hand grasp Ursa's hair. "Mother what are you doing with Xiourong?"

"I wanted to spend some quality time with my granddaughter. I still can't believe that you're a mother."

Azula looked her mother up and down; _she's up to something_, yet seeing her daughter she couldn't help but to be maternal. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to regulate her schedule? She needs to be sleeping."

"Nonsense, a little spoiling won't harm her."

"Why is she with you?"

"Judel told me you're leaving him and he cannot raise her full-time; so, I decided that I will keep her in the family."

Azula huffed, "With all due respect Mother; you're too old to raise a child."

"There is wisdom with age dear."

"Xiourong is an infant; she's requires around the clock care."

"I've always wanted another girl."

Azula squinted and saw right through her mother; Ursa was testing her mind hoping she would change it; but Azula was very stubborn. She was set to ignore her mother, until she saw Ursa taking her daughter out of the sling. "You're going to spoil her just like Zuko; she's going to grow up to be feeble."

"Yet, Zuko is Firelord and a compassionate young man."

"Being in exile has made you very clever Mother; but I won't fall for your stratagem."

"You're are free to do as you wish."

Little Xiourong's pallid moon eyes glanced at Azula and she struggled in Ursa's arms. She kicked her legs; pounding her fist at Ursa, crying. Azula couldn't bear the heartbreaking weeping of her daughter.

"My, what a fussy child," said Ursa patting her on the back.

"Mother don't—"_Oh,_ Azula wanted so badly to hold her daughter and quell those tears. _Don't let her get to you._

Ursa offered Xiourong to Azula, the princess turned opposed. "Xiourong wants her mommy."

"She's too young to understand: I know what I'm doing."

Azula walked to her old bed sitting on it crestfallen; she couldn't feel guilty anymore; it's what she had to do. Ursa followed suit laying her granddaughter on the bed in the middle. "Children are magical treasures; they don't care about whom you were or what you've done; they only care about the here and now."

Azula grabbed the railing of her canopy. "I don't have a choice."

"That was my mistake eleven years ago. I could have bargained with your grandfather, but your father made me believe there were no alternatives. Leaving the both of you almost ended me and looking at Han-Lien made it worse. Azula, you have a man that loves you and a baby who adores you; both of them need you; don't continue the cycle of hurt."

"You're using the wrong tense: I had a baby: I had a husband. They will learn to live without me."

"They may forget you; you will never be able to forget about them. Every time you see a little girl, you will wonder if Xiourong is walking; or if she got her first tooth. When you wake up in bed, there will be a vacant space where your husband would be. If you thought being away from him was difficult when he was sick, it will be ten times worse when you do it voluntarily. I guarantee you Azula, turbulence and unrest will devour you inside."

"I'll make the sacrifice."

"Your very firm on what you say?"

"Yes and I would _love_ to speak with you longer, but I need some rest; so if you please," she said dismissively.

Ursa put the cranky Xiourong in the sling and brushed her small head as she quieted; but still fussed; her chubby cheeks reddened. "I'll leave you with a thought. Your father has succeeded in breaking up your family; do you want to be your father's marionette or the sovereign redeemed princess who has conquered all."

Azula mulled it over for a moment and looked at Xiourong. _Well done mother. _Who was this woman that was running away like a child? Ozai's manipulation, hurt and pain had to stop right here; right now. She is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation prodigy, wielder of blue flames and lightning; tactician of the military. Azula reached inside of herself and took her pride firmly in her hand. She earned being Xiourong's mother and Judel's wife.

Azula took Xiourong from her mother and held her baby. Xiourong became tranquil and cooed in her arms. Azula kissed the top of her head outlining a tender finger on her slightly developed chin. The Princess looked into her daughter's wholesome colorless eyes; she was more than her child, but a symbol of her love and all that she has been through.

Although her mother was shrewd; she appreciated the lesson. Azula looked in the mirror at the three generations of women. It was going to be difficult, but Azula was going to explore healing the relationship with her mother. For now she needed to be with her family.

Azula carried her baby and swaddled her close. She took one last look at Ursa. "I finally understand why you left me mother; I've come full circle now: it's time for my exodus."

**The End**


	15. Sneak Peek Out of the Ashes

**Greetings fanfic readers so the end happened. What did you think overall? I have enjoyed working on this story so much. I am grateful for all my reviewers and readers. I never thought I would have so much support but I am glad for it. **

**Answers to reviews- **

**Chapter 13**

**BoogieBoy- Hoped you liked the way it played out**

**Fluffyo- It's so tempting to kill off Ozai.**

**Passionworks- Ozai's dialogue made me feel all yucky and that's why it is so dead on.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon- She thinks she's a monster.**

**ArrayePL- I felt sad writing it. **

**BlackDiamond07-You're still reading.**

**Chapter 14**

**ArrayePL- Your welcome**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon- I'm honored that my story evoked such intense emotion.**

**Catspajamas12-I didn't want to leave anybody on a cliffhanger that's just cruel.**

**5885-Chapter 12 you get to find out what happened between Mai and Azula, but there will be more on their relationship in part 3 Water and Fire is Air.**

**Special thanks**

**Mercury-Serenity, Thank you for inspiring me with your wonderful story Crossroads, it was the first story I read on this website; because of you I got the courage sign up and publish this fic in the first place.**

**Fancy Pants Penguin Jiao-Jie, even though I know you have been busy thanks for being my first review and also constructive criticism. I hope to hear from you soon when you get the chance.**

**B****ricksailor93 thank you from follow me in the beginning and helping me with grammar. **

**Thanks to Terra for giving me my first bad review it validated me as an artist and I feel official.**

**BlackDiamond07, we clashed with some aspects of my story, but I have taken your reviews with a grain of salt and am glad you followed my story. **

**BoogieBoy, you are inspirational and I hope to write as well as you.**

**I would like to specially thank Passionworks; sometimes I swear she planted a chip in my head because we think alike in terms of writing. Thanks for writing a story based off of my fanfic it was a great ego boost. Also thanks especially for being constructive with your criticism because of it I have learned a lot.**

**And now here are some sneak peek dialogue previews of Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Sneak preview**

* * *

><p>"My sister what do I—"<p>

"She needs help Zuko. She's not the same Azula who defeated us in Ba Sing Se. However, she is…that is to say she's…"

"A criminal; you can say it."

Katara stood their awkwardly; laying a supportive palm to his back.

"Our family has been nothing but a legacy of violence. We turn on each other and backstab. I will not put her in prison. She doesn't deserve that. My sister prided herself on being a perfectionist. She's gone mad."

"Zuko—"

"It's okay; you don't have to comfort me. I failed Azula."

* * *

><p>"Where's my mother?"<p>

"She's dead I killed her personally; her last words were; tell Zuko I love him."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"I'm going to ask you one more time; what happened to her?"

"Ask your sister"

"You're stalling"

"If you truly want to know where your mother is, ask your Uncle he keeps secrets."

* * *

><p>"Prince... Firelord Zuko, I have always thought of you as my son. Traditionally, your father would perform this duty, but I don't see my brother leaving his cell any time soon," he laughed at the statement inappropriately. Noticing Zuko's quizzical expression he cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I will be the one doing it."<p>

Zuko saw that sheepish grin instantly form on Uncle Iroh's lips. _This couldn't be good…_

"Zuko, it's time you and I had…," Iroh quoted, "'The Talk.'"

* * *

><p>"Mai…Princess Mai of the Fire Nation you're so beautiful."<p>

"My face feels stiff and I can't breathe in this corset."

"That's what makes you beautiful."

"My suffering?"

"No," he chuckled, "I don't get to see you like this often your just…stunning."

"Don't get used to this. All of this is coming off the moment we get to Ember Island."

"All of it?" Zuko asked seductively.

She leaned in closer, fingers grazing his ear. "Yeah, all of it"

Suddenly, Aang burst through the double doors of the balcony. "Zuko you have to come quickly!"

* * *

><p>"Restoring peace to the nation isn't easy Aang. The Fire Nation needs to redeem itself. Short of resurrecting the airbenders I don't know how to fix this."<p>

"Guard benders!" Sokka shouted.

"What?"

"You have to make an example that peace is possible right? Why not have guards from different nations working in the palace."

"Sokka that's crazy, no one's going to volunteer to be a protection officer for the Firelord."

"Work with me; do you want harmony or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you imagine an assault? Someone's coming in to attempt to assassinate you. Suddenly, a team of firebenders gives flaming blast_ sizzle_; then they get intercepted by water _whoosh!_ Then the earthbenders go all rockslide_ crash!_ Just when the assailant thinks they are safe then, BoomSokkalakka darts away! They'll be all like;_ I can't feel my limbs."_

_"BoomSokkalakka?" Zuko said tilting his head quizzically.  
><em>

"It's his new catch phrase."

"Interesting," said Zuko confused.

"Have you ever thought of joining the Ember Island Players?" said Aang entertained.

"So," Sokka said pleading.

"Well, it was a good performance."

"Not that; the plan."

"It's worth considering; hmm...why not, let's give it a try."

* * *

><p>"How is she Dr. Jung Lao?"<p>

"It's not good Zuko; your sister is in a regressive state: she thinks she's five years old."

Zuko declined his eyes to his gold clad feet. "She's asking for her big brother."

"How can I see her? What about my scar?"

"She needs you if she's going to recover."

* * *

><p>"Where's Mako? I want to see my son."<p>

"Zuko—, "she turned her face away carrying the toddler's small bracelet.

"Where is he Mai?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and hugged Zuko so tightly that he couldn't breathe. The Firelord pushed her away. "This isn't a game Mai; I want to see my son!"

She shook her head grievously. "They tried everything he's—."

He looked at his wife as she cried on the floor; gripping the gold chain. He didn't have time to grieve or comfort his wife. He had to play the part of Firelord and push this tragedy into a corner never to be seen. "I'll make funeral arrangements immediately. All the paintings will be confined to a private room."

"But—"

He snatched Mai up from the floor and looked her squarely in the eyes. "We're going to forget he ever existed and we will never discuss this day again."

* * *

><p>"Firelord Zuko? Well, this is a much unexpected visit."<p>

"Wasn't it you yourself Akane that said I need another heir because my wife is infertile. Besides, I need to blow off some steam."

"May I suggest Lady Scarlett?"

"Is she the best?"

"She'll be the only pleasure you need."

* * *

><p>"Anyone else wants to challenge my authority!"<p>

"Nephew, you are tense from the recent events."

Zuko pushed his Uncle back roughly, "I have nothing to say to you liar!"

Aang stood defensively in front of Iroh. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ask him; he knew all of this time! He knew!" he hollered.

"Knew what?"

"His White Lotus members have been hiding my mother the whole time. Go on and deny it!"

Iroh looked away. "I—"

"I hereby banish you: get out of my life. I never want to speak to you again! "

"Zuko I know your upset, but you can't banish your family."

"He's no family of mine."

* * *

><p>"I heard about the Agni Kai; you burned that traitor's face beyond recognition. I never knew having an era of amity could be more rewarding. People know of the carnage in war, but when things are peaceful is when they don't expect you to turn on them. What you have done far exceeds my expectations. I have never been more proud of <em>my son<em>."

"I'm not like you; I don't use the people I care about!"

"My life and yours intertwines like the dance of the dragons. You are my reflection."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for BoomSokkalakka <strong>

**Love, peace and fire flakes :)**


End file.
